Blog użytkownika:SaskiMiku/Atak Senpai'ów
To jest parodia anime lub tam mangi "Atak Tytanów". To może być (albo nawet musi) być śmieszne, ale bardziej ciekawe. Odrazu napiszę, że niektóre błędy mogą być napisane specjalnie. Ale najlepiej skonsultuj się z lekarzem lub farmaceutą, gdyż każde opowiadanie Saski-chan może zagrażać twojemu życiu lub zdrowiu! 'Rozdział 1' Zaczęło się Piątkiem. Yandere-chan wyznała przy uczniach miłość Senpai'owi, przy fontannie. Na szczęście Senpai zaakceptował miłość Ayano i po minucie już odbył się pierwszy pocałunek, mimo, że Senpai nie znał tak dobrze Ayano, tak samo jak Ayano Taro. Patrząca na to Liderka bandy delinkwentów, rozpłakała się i pragnęła okropnej zemsty. Wszyscy patrzący na to wszystko (oprócz Delinkwent Rywalki, innych wyeliminowanych dziewcząt, niektórych nauczycieli i delinkwentów) mówili "Ooooo". Potem wszyscy zauważyli, że Ayano chowa pod koszulką nożyczki. Dla nikogo nie wydawało się to podejrzane, ale dla Delinkwentki wydawało się, że ma zamiar zabić Senpai'a. Rozpłakana i również przerażona Delinkwentka poczekała, aż Ayano z Senpai'em przestanie się całować i podeszła do dziewczyny z shinai'em (bambusowym mieczem) i oderzyła Ayano w głowę tak mocno, aż Ayano zapadła w śpiączkę. Kiedy Ayano upadła na ziemię Senpai skrzyczał Delinkwentkę i wszyscy również wkurzyli się na dziewczynę. Potem koleżanka z klasy Ayano, krzyknęła, że te nożyczki były jej potrzebne na plastykę. Reszty Ayano nie słyszała. I wtedy Ayano się obudziła w poniedziałek. -To był tylko sen! Jezu jaka ulga- rzekła Ayano i zaczęła oddychać spokojnie.- Dobra już szósta, wstajemy, żremy tosty, szybki prysznic, sprawdzamy Fejsbuka, oglądamy ołtarzyk Senpai'a i te pe, bo do szkoły muszę iść! Jak powiedziała, tak zrobiła. Kiedy już miała wychodzić, przypomniała sobie, że musi zmienić majtki, bo inaczej przyszłaby do szkoły w brudnych. Ayano na szybko zmieniła majtki i wyleciała z domu. Kiedy dotarła do szkoły, jak zwykle ukryła się po prawej stronie drzwi. Obserwując czy Senpai nie przyszedł do szkoły, nie zauważyła, że Pani Trenerka, nie była Panią Trenerką, tylko Senpai'em, który notował coś w dzienniku i patrzył co chwilę na telefon, bo ciągle przychodziły na jego komórkę wiadomośći, o tym, że jakiś Jutuber, zrobił nowy filmik, bo on go robi co chwilę. I wtedy właśnie przyszedł do szkoły Taro. -A już myślałam, że go nie będzie. Mój kochany Senpai, tak jak w moim śnie, wyznam ci miłość przed fontanną w piątek, przy wielu uczniach, I mam nadzieję, że nie przeszkodzi mi ta diabelska liderka bandziorów.-Pomyślała Ayano. Gdy nagle do szkoły przyszła Yui Rio i Yuna Hina, które również były Senpai'ami. -CO?!?!- Pomyślała Yandere-chan ponownie. I wtedy Ayano patrząc jak uczniowie poszły do szkoły jako Senpai'e. Zauważyła również, że nawet Rival-chan, nauczycielki, delinkwenci i fałszywi uczniowie również są Senpai'ami. -O...mój...boże...-Wyszeptała Ayano. Potem poszła tam gdzie jest pełno Senpai'ów i wykrzyknęła, tak głośno, aż słyszała to cała szkoła: -Wszędzie Taro Yamada! Wszędzie mój Taro, który jest moim Senpai'em! Jeżeli to jest sen, to ja nie chcę się budzić!! -Chwila...Taro wszędzie?-Odezwała się Saki.-A to oznacza...że... Dziewczyny, czemu wyglądacie tak samo jak ten chłopak przy fontannie? -A to dlaczego ty tak wyglądasz?! I dlaczego wy...-Odezwała się po Saki Kokona. -Czyli jak wy jesteście nimi to znaczy, że ja...O jezu! Ja też nim jestem! Wszyscy jesteśmy nim, oprócz Ayano!-Krzyknęła Konharu Hinata.-Jezu, ale szczęściara! -Jeżeli taaak bardzo jest w nim zakooochaana, to jeeest w raaju!-Odezwała się Musume, która miała na swoje przezwisko Tościk.-Chwila, chyba jak nim jestem, to już nie mam ochoty zapalić papierosa! Pomyślałam, że to jest ochydne! Nie wierzę!-Powiedziała poważnym głosem Tościk. Nagle wszyscy zaczęli oglądać się nawzajem. Gdy był czas na lekcję Ayano Skakała z nogi na nogę z radością. Miała już wejść do klasy 3-2, do której chodzi pełno Senpai'ów. Patrząc weszła dużymi korokami i usiadła na środkowej ławce. Podczas lekcji do klasy weszła Konharu Hinata, koleżanka z klasy Ayano, która akurat była Senpai'em. -Przepraszam, że przeszkadzam, ale mam taką jedną kartkę dla Ayano Aishi. Na niej było napisane, że mam jej to dać.-Powiedziała poważnym głosem Konharu. -Oczywiście. Wejdź, daj jej tą kartkę i wróć do klasy.-Powiedziała nauczycielka. -Dziękuję bardzo! Dowidzenia!-Wręczyła Konharu kartkę Ayano i wyszła. Ayano zaczęła czytać kartkę. Było na niej napisane: ,,Witaj Ayano. Mam dla ciebie coś ważnego do powiedzenia. Przyjdź na tej przerwie do klubu informacyjnego, ale przed wejściem zapukaj i powiedz kto to. Pewnie mnie znasz, bo pisałam z tobą wczoraj. ~Info-chan 'Rozdział 2' Kiedy zadzwonił dzwonek, wszyscy wyszli z klasy i szli do klubów, na dach i innych miejsc. Ayano posłusznie poszła do klubu informacyjnego, chodząc po całej szkole, aż go znalazła. Gdy zobaczyła napis przed drzwiami "Klub Informacyjny" odrazu do niego podeszła i zapukała. -To ja, Ayano! -Proszę, wejdź! Ayano weszła do klubu i zauważyła, ja jest tam ciemno. -Zamknij drzwi za sobą! A i właśnie, już ci mówię, czemu chciałam, żebyś tu przyszła- Info-chan rzekła i zaczęła tłumaczyć.- Chciałam ci powiedzieć, że w naszej szkole zauważyłaś, że cała szkoła została zmieniona w twojego Senpai'a. Pytania na koniec. A więc tak, pewnie to widziałaś. Jedyne co w tym widzisz to plusy, ale musisz wiedzieć, że Senpai'ami są twoje rywalki. Podobno wszyscy oprócz nas zostali dotknięci w jakieś gołe miejsce, czyli np. w rękę. Wiem, że to może brzmić dla ciebie odpychająco. Ale nadal musisz pamiętać, że jesteś Yandere i zabijasz dla Taro, ale nie będziesz wiedziała na pewno, który jest prawdziwy. Dlatego musisz założyć coś na twoje odsłonięte miejsca np. na ręke musisz założyć rękawiczki. Akurat rękawiczek nie mam dzisiaj, ale mam kilka strojów. Musisz założyć długie czarne rajstopy, które zasłoną ci majtki oraz tak jakby okulary przeźroczyste, żeby ci zasłoniły twarz. Rękawiczki zabierzesz z klubu teatralnego. Skończyłam. Jakieś pytania? -Dzięki za radę. Już idę się przebrać. I właśnię chcę się zapytać, czemu jest tu tak ciemno? -Nie wiem, ciemność mi się podoba. -Acha, ale to oznacza że muszę to nosić regularnie? -Oczywiście. Musisz to nosić, obojętnie czy to za duże czy za gorąco ci w tym. -Okej. Już idę się ubrać. Narazie! -Narazie! Ayano posłusznie poszła do szatni się ubrać. Kiedy się ubrała, zobaczyła że przyszła Kokona się umyć na W-F. -Co ty tu robisz Senpai? Przecież to szatnia dla dziewczyn! -To ja, Kokona. -Acha. -Przyszłam się umyć. I przy okazji, przyniesiesz mi damski mundurek? I innym dziewczynom, abyś mogła nas rozpoznać? -Oczywiście. Tylko jest jeden problem. -Jaki? -Żebym mogła kupić mundurek, muszę mieć pięć zdjęć majteczek, ale teraz to jest nie możliwe. Gdy nagle do Ayano przyszedł SMS. ''-,,Acha, zapomniałam ci powiedzieć, że teraz możesz mnie poprosić o byle jakie rzeczy za darmo. Masz wolne od robienia zdjęć majtek! ~Info-chan'' ''-Dzięki, bo ja właśnie chcę kupić damskie mundurki, aby móc rozpoznać dziewczyny. ~Ayano'' ''-,,Mówisz, masz! Już zrzucam ~Info-chan"'' -Super, teraz możesz się ubrać żeby poczuć się babo-chłopem!- żartowała Ayano -Ej, to nie jest śmieszne!-Krzyknęła Kokona. -Żartowałam!- śmiała się Ayano -No mam nadzieję.-Spojrzała Kokona na Ayano lekko lodowatym wzrokiem. Wtedy Ayano wybiegła z szatni, żeby zabrać mundurki i przyniosła je całej szkole. Po czym Ayano chciała wybrać broń którą będzie zabijać. I wtedy zadzwonił dzwonek. Ayano zabrała ze sobą pierwszą-lepszą broń, którymi były nożyczki. -Akurat teraz tylko lekcja chemii i do domu!-Pomyślała Ayano i pobiegła do sali naukowej. 'Rozdział 3' Okazało się, że Ayano niestety się spóźniła. -Cholera! Znowu!-Ayano krzyknęła Wchodząc do klasy trzymała język za zębami, ale zatrzasnęła za sobą drzwi bardzo głośno. O wiele za głośno. -Ayano, mówiłam ci że...-Powiedziała nauczycielka podnosząc głos a wtedy już krzyknęła- musisz WEJŚĆ DO SALI CISZEJ I NA CZAS!! -Oh p-prze-przepraszam...-Powiedziała przerażona Ayano. Kiedy zaczęła się lekcja, Ayano zaczęła myśleć o Senpai'u najpierw pozytywnie, ale potem przypomniały jej się słowa Info-chan. Ayano nadal chodziła z głową w chmurach. -Oh Senpai...-myślała Ayano. -Ayano, Ayano, zostaniesz żoną Senpai'a?-Słyszała Ayano, ale to co usłyszała nie było prawdą. -Ayano...halo tu ziemia...Ayano obudź się...-Mówiła do Ayano nauczycielka, kiedy Ayano zaczęła patrzeć na Senpai'a z przodu, którym był Chojo Tekina i który również się na nią patrzał. Nauczycielka zaczęła podnosić głos.- Ayano, żyjesz? W kosmos odleciałaś? AYANO!!! -ACHHHH! C-COJ-CO SIĘ STAŁO?!-Z przerażeniem krzyknęła Ayano. -Patrz na tablicę! -D-dobra...-Powiedziała nieśmiało Ayano. -Jak już jesteś przytomna to postanowiłam, że zrobimy lekarstwo na odmianę, bla bla bla...lekarstwo na zmianę w normalnego człowieka...bla bla bla Ayano zasłuchała się w słowa nauczycielki. Chwila, czyżby usłyszała ,,lekarstwo na odmianę''? Ayano nie miała pojęcia, jak zrobić takie coś. Otwarła swoją skrytkę w ławce, a w niej znalazła kartkę od Info-chan. '',,Pewnie uważałaś na lekcji biologi, więc pewnie umiesz wstrzykiwać lekarstwa z strzykawki. A więc musisz odmienić dziewcyny jak i chłopaków. Tutaj masz przepis jak zrobić takie lekarstwo. (Przepis) '' ~Info-chan"'' Ayano posłusznie zrobiła lekarstwo. Ale nie wiedziała jak wstrzygnąć coś komuś, bo na pierwszej lekcji była w klasie 3-2. -Nie wiem jak, wstrzygnąć to coś do szyi lub do pośladków Senpai'a. Ale i tak chciałam bym zobaczyć jego zgrabną pupcię. Kurde, Ayano ogarnij się. Po lekcj zobaczymy plan.-Myślała Ayano. *Drrrrrrrrrrrrryyyyyyyyyyyńńńńńńńńńńńńńńńń!* -Życzę miłego dnia!-Powiedziała nauczycielka i wyszła z klasy. -Dooowiiiidzeeeniaaa!-Powiedzieli wszyscy uczniowie. Ayano wychodząc z klasy przeglądała fejsbuka, czy Senpai nie ma nowych postów. Kiedy poszła do planów lekcji, zobaczyła, że jutro ma na koniec biologię. -No to zarąbiście!-Myślała Ayano.-W końcu będe wiedziała, jak wstrzygnąć to coś do dupci Senpai'a! Cholera, Ayano opanuj się. Potem cały czas przeglądała fejsbuka i tłitera. Chciała wiedzieć czy Senpai ma nowe zdjęcia, bo go stalkuje. -Brak nowych zdjęć! Brak nowych komentarzyków! Brak nowych lajków! Brak nowych wpisków!-Myślała Ayano.-Ja tu go zmienię na nowego faceta! I wtedy weszła do pokoju rady studentów i zobaczyła coś, co było przerażające dla oczu Ayano. 'Rozdział 4' Ayano zobaczyła w pokoju laptop, który kosztował około 800 yenów. Podeszła do niego i zobaczyła krwawego Senpai'a z bardzo spranym kolorem mundurku, w rękawiczkach bez palców, opaską na ramię i z cieniem na twarzy. -Jest tu ktoś? -No ja jestem -To ty!! Czy ty wiesz co ja tu robię?! -No nie, bo ja cię nie znam. -Wiem, ale ja ciebie znam...Hehe...Pewnie widzisz, że pełno w szkole Senpai'ów? Haaha...Ja to zrobiłam! -T-ty?! -Tak! I ty też się nim staniesz! Tylko ja będe najbrutalniejszą osobą w mieście i będziesz w mojej armie! A przy okazji, baw się dobrze. Ale za 4 tygodnie staniesz się taka sama jak wszyscy i to będzie bardzo zły czas. Wtedy PSU zniknęła. Ayano przestraszyła się bardzo. -Jeżeli mam uleczyć wszystkich i zabić tego Senpai'a to ja chę się już obudzić...-Powiedziała Ayano Ayano z przerażeniem wyszła z pokoju rady studentów. WTOREK ''' Ayano nadal przerażona tym co usłyszała, nie mogła się powstrzymać od płaczu. Zauważyła że dziewczyny które nosiły damskie mudurki, znowu przyszły w męskich tylko w kolorze różowym miały górę, a w spodnie miały w kolorze swoich włosów i oczu. Chłopaki mieli tak samo, tylko górę mieli niebieską. -Czyli teraz wiem, jak je rozpoznać.-Myślała Ayano. Ayano razem z innymi podeszła do szafki i znalazła znowu list od Info-chan: '',,Ayano, zmień buty i przyjdź do mnie jak najszybciej, bo to ważne! ~Info-chan' Ayano szybko zmieniła buty i poszła do klubu posłusznie. Zobaczyła że Info-chan nie siedzi przy komputerze, ale ona była w komputerze. -Info-chan? Czemu cię nie ma w szkole? -Boję się, że PSU mnie znajdzie w szkole jak przyjdzie. Dlatego jestem tutaj. -Acha. A czemu mnie tu wzywałaś? -Bo ja wiem kto to roznosi. -Też wiem. Wczoraj byłam u PSU. -Musisz nosić ten strój przez cały czas. Musisz być w szkole NAWET w weekend. -W weekend?! -Tak. Bo teraz, takie zostało wydane polecenie. -Oh... To będzie misja 4 tygodniowa. -Owszem. Masz misję. Jedyne to nie wiadomo, kiedy zaatakuje. -Zaatakuje w poniedziałek 4 tygodnia. Mi tak mówiła. -Dobra, to możesz iść. -Nara i dzięks! -Pa! 'Rozdział 5' Ayano poszła do drzewa miłości. Usiadła przy nim, i zaczęła płakać. -Jak mam to zrobić?!-szlochała.-Jedna dziewczyna na 500 Senpai'ów? -Dobra, opanuj się, musisz wiedzieć co się dzieje na twoim ciele!-Powiedziała poważnie Ayano. Pobiegła do szatni Ayano żeby przebrać się w strój krótki, aby nie było jej za gorąco. Kiedy już była pół-naga przyszedł Budo i powiedział do niej: -To jest tłusz, czy mi się wydaje?-Powiedział zawstydzony Budo. -'T-to nie tłuszcz, tylko erotyczna powierzchnia użytkowa!'-Powiedziała zażenowana Ayano. (PS. AkaneEmi dzięks za cytat!) -Ee... acha-Wyszedł budo uciekając do szkoły. -O maj gadnes!-Wymamrotała Ayano.-To jednak jest tłuszcz Po czym wyszła z szatni. Nadal była zażenowana. Poszła po pistolet aby zabić Budo i o tym zapomnieć. Ale wtedy przyszło newe powiadomienie z fejsbuka. Okazało się, że Senpai polubił wpis i zdjęcie Yan-chan. -Co się dzieje na tym fejsbuszku? Że co? Senpai lajknął moje zdjęcie? I mój wpisek?! Jezu, ale go kocham! Ale to i tak nie może zmienić faktu, że muszę ocalić całą szkołę przed zagładą armii PSU. 'Rozdział 6' Zadzwonił dzwonek. Był W-f. Ayano poszła się szybko przebierać na W-f, i zauważyła nową kartkę. Nie czytała jej, ale postanowiła, że przyczyta ją na przerwie. Po drodze na Salę Gimnastyczną zaczęła mówić do siebie o Senpai'u. Gdy jeden z Senpai'ów zapytał czemu gada do siebie odpowiedziała mu: -Gadam do siebie, bo mam identyczne zainteresowania. -Acha, to ja ci nie przeszkadzam. Mówiąc do siebie przez całą lekcję, nie zdała sobie sprawy, że jest bliska niebezpieczeństwa. Wtedy przypomniała sobie, że w szkole jest jescze PSU i wiele broni. Wie, że musiała pozbyć się wszystkich Senpai'ów ze szkoły i przywrócić ucznia do zwykłej formy. Ayano przestała mówić do siebie, kiedy trener wziął kartkę od PSU, która napisała, że Ayano ma przyjść do niej. -Ayano. Musisz przyjść do pokoju rady uczniów. -Cz-czemu? -Bo tak. Ayano szła wolno, jak żółw. Kiedy dotarła na miejsce, PSU przywitała ją grubiańsko. -Ayano ty cholerna kreaturo. -Witaj kluskowa PSU! -Tylko ja mogę cię przezywać! -Nie! -Tak! -Kłamca! -Kłamca! -Tylko ja mogę! -Nie, bo ja! -Kurna uspokój się!- Krzyknęły obie. -A więc wzywałam cię tu pulpecie, bo mam ochotę wielką ci przypier**lić tak mocno, że nawet wujek google nie wyszuka, jak daję ci wpier**l. -Nie przeklina się, pulpecie. Tylko ja mogę! -Nie prawda! -Prawda! -Nie! -Tak! -Nie! -Tak! -NIE!!!! -TAAAK!!! -Tylko ja mogę kochać SENPAI'A! -NIE PRAWDA! SENPAI MA KOCHAĆ MNIE, A NIE CIEBIE POŚLADKU! -NIE! -TAK! -NIE! -TAK! -JEZUS MARIA! WEŹ SIĘ USPOKUJ TY DZIECIAKU DEBILNY! Nastała cisza. Potem dziewczyny zdały sobie sprawę jak głośno były. Nie przyszedł do nich nikt, a potem zaczęły się kłócić cicho. -No więc pulpecie, wzywałam cię, bo mam zamiar cię przemienić we wszystkich Senpai'ów. A teraz nara. PSU zniknęła. Ayano czuła się oburzona. Już chciała się obudzić z tego snu. Kiedy poszła do szatni się ubrać, zobaczyła, że nikogo nie ma i może przyczytać kartkę. ,,Witaj Ayano. Wiem, ale chcę abyś jutro po lekcjach przyszła do mnie do klubu. Mam coś do powiedzenia dla ciebie. ~Info-chan" -Oczywiście pójdę-Pomyślała Ayano.-Bynajmniej uspokoję się od tej PSU PSsru. Ale teraz wstawię nowe zdjęcie na snapczata i po przeglądam fejsbuka. Dzwonek. Ayano przebierała się z pośpiechem i poszła na przerwę na lunch, żeby zjeść jej słoik nutelli, który ukradła z domu i zjeść tosta, który wystygniał. Zjadła słoik z nutellą tak szybko, aż się zakrzusiła. Tost również zniknął szybko. -Ayano, teraz musisz się skupić. Zaraz będzie biologia i będziesz mogła wstrzygnąć lekarstwo w dupę Senpai'a który stanie się Miku miku (Saki Miyu).-Myślała dalej Ayano. Ayano ponownie poszła do drzewa miłości, poćwiczyć wyznanie miłości Senpai'owi. Nagle zadzwonił dzwonek. Ayano posłusznie poszła na lekcję i się skupiła. Kiedy lekcja się skończyła, wiedziała jak uleczyć kogokolwiek. Wkradła się do gabinetu i zabrała strzykawkę i wlała do niej lekarstwo. Potem poprosiła smutną Kokonę i Miku aby poszły za nią, bo wie jak je uleczyć. Dziewczyny poszły za nią. Zabrała ich do Magazynu i wstrzygnęła im w szyję lekarstwo wtedy Dwa Senpai'e zmieniły się w Kokonę i Miku. I wtedy na komórkę Ayano przyszedl nowy SMS. 'Rozdział 7' ,,Gratulacje Ayano! Zmieniłaś dwie osoby! Tak trzymaj! ~Info-chan'' -Widać, że jest jak bóg. Widzi wszystko i słyszy wszystko.-Ayano pomyślała. ŚRODA Ayano ponownie się obudziła. Czuła się źle. -Chyba nie powinnam iść do szkoły...ale wiem że muszę...-wymamrotała Ayano.-Żeby tylko Senpai przyszedl do mnie albo ktokolwiek... Ding-dong! Ayano zeszła na dół aby otworzyć drzwi. Okazało się, że przyszedł do niej Senpai, Kokona, Saki i Info-chan. -Proszę wejdźcie!-Powiedziała Ayano mamrocząc. -A więc dzisiaj masz wolne.-Powiedziała Info-chan.-Nadal musisz pamiętać, aby nie wstawiać zdjęć na Fejsbuka, tłitera i te pe. PSU może cię namierzyć. -Acha...Ale to moje ulubione zajęcia razem z oglądaniem gatków Senpai'a, które ukradłam. -Co mi ukradłaś?-Zdziwił się Taro. -N-nic!-Zawstydziła się Ayano. -Właśnie chcę cię. Czegoś. Nauczyć.-Wymamrotał lekko zawstydzony Taro. -No czego?-Wypowiedziała Ayano z słodką minką.-Co to takiego? -A więc...Stare chińskie przysłowie mówi: Jak ci komar usiądzie na cyckach, zdasz sobie sprawę, że nie wszystkiego pozbędziesz się przemocą...-Taro zaczął się wstydzić i śmiać. -Oh Taro, Taro...-Kokona zaczęła się również śmiać. Potem wszyscy zapadli w taki śmiech, aż Taro upadł na podłogę ze śmiechu. Kiedy przestali, spojrzeli na Ayano, która nie wyglądała na rozbawioną, lecz na rozgniewaną. -Ayano, ale ja żartowałem. Chciałem ci powiedzieć, że się w tobie zakochałe...-Taro urwał zdanie. -ŻE CO?!-wszyscy krzyknęli. -N-nic-Powiedział bardzo zawstydzony Taro. -...-Milczała Ayano.-Ja również.-Powiedziała Ayano śmiało. -No dobra gołąbki, teraz pooglądamy jutuberuf!-Krzyknęła Info-chan. -YAY!-Krzyknęli wszyscy. Po sekundzie wszyscy zasiedli się przy komputerze. -No dobra, kogo oglądamy pierwszego?-Krzyknęła Info-chan. -Może Disa? A potem Pograjmerkę? To mój komputer!-Powiedziała bardzo pewna siebie Ayano. -To może Jondre Stimulejtor?-Krzyknął Taro. -Owszem! Najpierw Dis, bo ma najlepsze filmy!-Krzyknęła Ayano PÓŁ GODZINY PÓŹNIEJ... -O boże, ile jest tu tych odcinków z Jondre Stimulejtor...-Wykrzyknęła Ayano.-Jezu, ale mi oczy napieprzają. -To może zabiorę cię na dół? Wejdź na barana.-Powiedział Taro. -Już. -Jezu, jakie gołąbki. To są najlepsze jakie widziałam.-Info-chan myślała. TYMCZASEM NA DOLE... -Ayano jest taka sprawa...-Powiedział Taro. -No jaka kocie? -Em... mogła byś oddać moje gacie? To moje ulubione. -Nie! Jak się ożenimy, to przyjdziesz tu i se je weźniesz. Taro milczał. Potem szybko pobiegł do pokoju Ayano, żeby znaleźć swoje majtki. Ayano pobiegła za nim. -Gdzie one są? Kaj ona je ukryła?-Mówił cicho Taro. -Schowałam je. Nie znajdziesz ich nawet za milion lat. -Niech no zgadnę. One są w tej skrzynce! Bo w bieliźnie nie będe ci szukać! -Owszem, to prawda! Taro podszedł do skrzynki. Już ją chciał otworzyć, ale...skrzynka była zamknięta. -C-co? -Zamknięta na klucz! -Dawaj go! -Jak chcesz go, to po niego idź! Ayano udawała, że wyrzciła klucz przez okno. Senpai się nabrał i wyszedł z domu. Przez godzinę szukał klucza ale go nie było. Spojrzał na Ayano stojącą przed oknem z dziewczynami. Ayano trzymała klucze. Kiedy Senpai wszedł do domu Ayano otwarła skrzynkę, wyjęła bokserki Senpai'a i...niestety, Taro wszedł w najgorszym momenie. -No to się żegnamy, moje majteczki! Mam nadzieję, że jeszce kiedyś Senpai mnie w nich zgwałci!-Powiedziała głośno Ayano. Dziewczyny milaczały a po chwili zaczęły się śmiać. -A-a-Ayano, cz-cz-czy t-t-ty -w-w-wąhasz-sz m-mo-moje b-b-bo-bokserki??-Wymamrotał zawstydzony Taro. -N-nie.-Zawstydziła się Ayano.-M-masz! Ayano rzuciła bokserkami w głowę Senpai'a. Wszyscy zaczęli się śmiać. Taro też. KILKA GODZIN PÓŹNIEJ... -No niestety, ale musimy już iść. Do zobaczenia jutro!-Powiedziała Info-chan. -No pa!-Powiedziała Ayano. Kiedy dziewczyny poszły, Senpai powiedział coś do Ayano. -Właśnie, kiedy już ich nie ma, to chcę cie zapytać. -O co? -O to. Senpai pocałował Ayano tak czule, aż dziewczyny weszły na chwilę na górę. Zobaczyły Taro który całuje Ayano. Dziewczyny szybko wyjęły telefony i zrobiły im zdjęcie. Jak Taro skończył, dziewczyny ukryły się. Ayano zaczerwieniła się badzo mocno. -A więc chciałem się zapytać, czy zostaniesz moją dziewczyną? -O-o-o-oo-o--oo-oczy-czy-czy-wiście-cie... -Dziękuję! Pa! -No to narka! Wtedy do Ayano przyszedł SMS od Info-chan. -No co tam wysłałaś mi info-chan? To jest zdjęcie ze mną i Taro! Jezu! Już muszę zrobić 5000 kopii! Jedną dam do skrzynki, drugą powieszę na tablicy korkowej, a tzrecią wyślę mamie! JAKIŚ CZAS PÓŹNIEJ... -No już czuję się lepiej. Chyba mogę jutro do szkuły pójść. A teraz idę spać. 'Rozdział 8' ŚRODA Ayano obudziła się nadal czerwona. Nie mogła zapomnieć tego zdarzenia. Dziewczyna bardzo szybko się ogarnęła. Poszła do szkoły i zauważyła, Senpai'a i drugiego Senpai'a którym był Budo Masuta. -CO, KUŻWA?-Krzyknął Budo -NIC KUŹWA!-Krzyknął Senpai. -CO, KUŹWA! -JAJCO, KUŹWA! -A WIĘC TO TAK KUŹWA! -TAK, KUŹWA! -JA CIĘ ROZPIERDZIELĘ KUŹWA! -O ŻESZ TY KUŹWA! -Ej Budo który nie ma sut, won od mojego shłopaka!-Krzyknęła Ayano. -ON JEST TWOIM CHŁOPAKIEM? -Tak kuźwa! Oni są parą już od wczoraj, bo byliśmy u Ayano.-Krzyknęły równocześnie Kokona i Saki. -Czyżby ktoś się zakochał w mojej dziewczynie, kuźwa?-Powiedział śmiało Taro. -Nie kuźwa! Zakochałem sie w kimś innym!-Krzyknął zawstydzony Budo. -Taak? To w kim?-Powiedziała przekonana Ayano. -Tak kocham kogoś. To tyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyylko Oka Ruto!-Krzyknął nie pewnie Budo. -CO?-Krzyknęła Oka i wszyscy. -Budo na prawdę mnie kocha! Nie mogę tego tak zostawić!-Pomyślała Oka.-Budo ja też cię kocham!-Krzyknęła Oka. -To widać ktoś tu musi się z kimś poznać-Krzyknęła Ayano. -Cholera! Gdyby Oka nie krzyknęła, mogłbym jej wyznać miłość!-Pomyślał Budo.-Ale Oka wydaje się bardzo interesująca. PÓŁ GODZINY PÓŹNIEJ... Ayano razem z Senpai'em przechodziła przez dziedziniec i zauważyli, jak Budo I Oka siedzieli razem na ławce. Oni nie siedzieli jak nieznajomi, tylko się przytulali. -Ayano, wyjmuj komórę, mamy pełno fotek do postrzelania i na fejsa wstawić! -Proszę nie! Bo pomyślą, że jesteśmy gejami!- Krzyknęła zawstydzona Oka. -Acha zapomniałam. Chodźcie za mną, mam coś dla was specjalnego. -Co to takiego?-Spytał się Budo. -Muszę was zmienić w normalnych ludzi. Wtedy możecie się pocałować. -Dobra, idziemy!-Krzyknął Budo. Ayano wstrzygnęła Oce i Budo lekarstwo i kazała im iść. Potem została sama z Senpai'em i chciała mu coś powiedzieć. -Senpai...Ja mam zamiar ci...zabrać majty, aby móc je wąchać. -Nie ma mowy! Podczas misji nie ma czasu! -Cholera, zapomniałam. Poczym Ayano wyszła z pokoju. Senpai poszedł za nią. Za nimi skradały się Kokona i Saki. -Oh Kokona, pierwsza zasada! Bez orgazmu to nie zdrada!-Wyszeptała Saki do Kokony. -Oh Miku, czy tobie przyppadkiem sufit na łeb nie spadł?-Kokona wyszeptała do niej. Saki zamilkła. -Dobra chodźmy ich śledzić. -Czy wy nie wiecie, że my to słyszymy?-Powiedziała Ayano. -Ups...-Zawstydziła się Saki.-Pójdźmy do drzewa miłości. -No nareszcie poszły.-Powiedziała Ayano.-Chodź, zobaczymy plan. -Dobrze.-Powiedział Taro.-Ale chcę ci coś powiedzieć. -No mów kiciu. -Ja mam zamiar użądzić balangę. Czy chcesz przyjść?-Taro powiedział nieśmiało. -A będzie Alkohol?-Spytała się Ayano. -Nie. -A narkotyki? -Nie. -A fajki? -Nie! -To po co tą balangę urządzasz? -Bo to nie balanga. -A co? -Chcę cię zaprosić na obiad. -Acha. To ja przyjdę! -Dzięki! Dzwonek. -No to pa. Co mam pierwsze? Psychologia! To zarąbiście! Ayano z lekką rozpaczą poszła na lekcje. 'Rozdział 9' Po lekcjach Ayano znowu wsuwała tosty. Nie była na dachu, lecz na dziedzińcu przy fontannie siedziała z Taro. Jedli razem tosty. -Wiesz co Ayano? Przy tobie czuję się taki bezpieczny. -Ja przy tobie też. Sorki ale muszę się śpieszyć, bo mam teraz Japoński. -Acha. I masz jeszcze misję, nie zapominaj! -Pa! Nie zapomnę! Ayano idąc na lekcję przesłała Taro buziaki. Kiedy Taro miał już wejść do klasy, ale Ayano zauważyła bombę. Ayano szybko pobiegła do Taro i rzuciła się na niego. Wtedy nastąpił wybuch. Taro i Ayano przeturlali się po korytarzu. Zatrzymali się przed otwartym pokojem rady uczniów. Spojrzeli na siebie. Ayano lekko się zaczerwieniła. -Sorki, ale zauważyłam bombę. Miała eksplodować. Rzuciłam się na ciebie właśnie dlatego.-Postarała się wytłumaczyć Ayano. -Witajcie głupie ścierki!-Krzyknęła PSU -PSU!!-Krzyknęli obaj. -Wiecie o czym myślę?-Powiedziała uśmiechnięta przerażająco PSU. -Mam nadzieję, że nie zbereźno, po tym, co się stało.-Powiedział zawstydzony Taro. -YYyyyyy...O tym nie.-Powiedziała zawstydzona PSU.-Tylko o tym, jak flaki Ayano będą leżeć na ścianie. -A ty nie powinnaś chcieć mnie zmienić w Senpai'a?-Powiedziała Ayano. -A chcesz abym usmażyła ci jajka Senpai?-Powiedziała przerażająco PSU. -A cycki se usmaż!-Krzyknęła Ayano. Po tych słowach przewodnicząca się zdenerwowała. Ayano wstała razem z Senpai'em. I wtedy podeszli do niej obaj. -Wiesz że to ja dałam te bomby? -Wiem! Nawet przedszkolak o tym wie! -No nie każdy. Ustawiłam je tak, że ty je zauważysz, a Taro nie. I właśnie aby wybuchły, bo chciałaś go uratować. Ale nie wiedziałam, że wy przturlacie się aż tu! -No magia po prostu. -Nadal pamiętaj że, nie jesteś taka super! Powinnaś być w więzieniu! -A ty powinnaś być w wariatkowie.- Powiedziała Ayano.-Chodź Taro na lekcje. -No spieprzać mi tu z tąd smarki! I wtedy PSU zniknęła. Ayano obeszli całą szkołę, w poszukiwaniu bomb, ale nie znaleźli żadnej. Wtedy mogli bezpiecznie pójść na lekcje. Po lekcjach znowu obeszli całą szkołę. Ani śladu bomb. Wtedy poszli bezpiecznie do domu. A jak Ayano podeszła do drzwi, żeby je otworzyć, wybuchła kolejna bomba. AAAŁŁŁŁAAAA!-Krzyczała z bólu Ayano. Wtedy przechodziła Kokona. -Boże Ayano! Żyjesz?-Krzyknęła Kokona. -Tak, żyję. Tylko mi oko napieprza. -Jezu! Idziemy z tym do lekarza! U LEKARZA... -Oh, to nic poważnego. Masz tu opaskę na oko.-Powiedział lekarz.-Musisz to nosić mniej więcej miesiąc. -MIĘSIĄC?!-Krzyknęła Ayano. -Oczywiście. Twe Oko wyzdrowieje za miesiąc albo nawet za dwa. -Dziękuję bardzo. -Teraz możesz iść. -Dowidzenia. -Dowidzenia. W DOMU... -Nie wiem jak Taro zareaguje na moją opaskę na oko. Najlepiej do niego zadzwonię.-Powiedziała Ayano z rozpaczą. Ayano ekspresowo wykręciła numer Taro i do niego zadzwoniła. -No co tam laska? -Taro, PSU podłożyła mi bombę pod dom. -I co? -Nic z domem się nie stało. Tylko z moim okiem. -I co?! Oczywiście przyjdź jakoś cię rozgoszczę! Potem pójdziemy do lekarza. -Ale ja już byłam u lekarza. -Acha. Niestety muszę kończyć. Buziaczki! -Całuski! Papatki. Ayano zakończyła rozmowę. 'Rozdział 10' Ayano po kolacji udała się z płaczem do domu z Taro. Chłopak chciał zostać u niej na noc. Ayano zgodziła się. -No więc Ayano, chciałem się zapytać, czy mogę spać u ciebie w...yyyy...pokoju. -Owszem. Ale nie przesadaj i mnie nie gwałć bo tej nocy nie przeżyjesz. -Zgoda! CZWARTEK -Jezu, musi teraz dzwonek dzwonić?-Powiedział Taro. -Dlaczego ktoś wyłączył światło?-Powiedziała Ayano znużona.-Chwila moment. TARO?! Masz mi to wyjaśnić natychmiast! Czemu ty na mnie leżysz?! -Ayano, ja jestem lunatykiem. Nie pamiętam. -No wiesz...-Powiedziała bardzo zażenowana Ayano, po czym zauważyła że drzwi są otwarte.-Jednak rzeczywiście lunatykujesz. Ale lepiej zamknij te drzwi do jasnej cholery, bo ci urwę łeb razem z dupą! Taro posłusznie zamknął drzwi. -Dobra, która godzina? -Szósta. -No to zbieromy się, no bo idziemy do szuły! -Dobra! Ale ja zbieram się w Salonie. -No to zarąbiście! Mam nadzieję, że nie przyjdziez mi następnym razem przez sen do mojego pokoju, żeby spać w moim łóżku. -No ja też mam taką nadzieję. Podobno od dzisiaj będe musiał się do ciebie wprowadzić na 2 tygodnie. -To będzie jakiś tydzień przed atakiem PSU. -No właśnie. Ta dziewczyna jest jeszcze gorsza od nauczycieli. -Spoko. Ale jak się u mnie wprowadzisz, to wiesz, że możesz spać u mnie w łóżku, ale jak sytuacja ta która była dzisiaj się powtórzy z jakieś 5 razy, to będziesz u mnie spać w piwnicy na krześle. -A jak znowu się ruszę? -Spokojnie, krzesło jest przyklejone do podłogi, a ja przywiążę cię do krzesła dodatkowo. -A jak się ruszę? -To wtedy nie będziesz już mieć kary, bo mi się podobasz. -Acha. W SZKOLE... -Widzę, że coś się nasze gołąbki zawstydziły czegoś.-Powiedziała Oka. -Bo oni są zawstydzeni-Dodał Budo. -Chodźmy, porozmawiamy z nimi.-Powiedziały razem Kokona i Saki. -No cześć Jacek i Barbara, co tak zawstydzeni?-Powiedziała Saki. -Bo Taro u mnie nocował. I nie chcę mówić co się stało. -A ja chcę może wiedzieć?-Powiedziała Kokona. -Jak się obudziliśmy, leżałem na Ayan...-W połowie zdania, Ayano zasłoniła usta Taro. -Ohoho, czego ja się tu dowiaduję?-Powiedział rozbawiony Budo.-To już drugi dzień waszego związku, a nasze gołąbki, już zdążyli się pobzykać! -My się nie bzykaliśmy!-Powiedziała bardzo mozna zaczerwieniona Ayano.-Chłopak lunatykuje! Jak się ubudziłam drzwi były otwarte! A on tylko na mnie leżał! -Ahaa!-Powiedziała Rozbawiona Kokona.-Powiedz więcej Ayano! -Powiedz więcej!-Powiedziała Saki i Oka. -Powiedz więcej Taro, bo ona coś tak milczy!-Powiedział Budo. -A więc ja zrobie z miłości dla niej wszystko! Nawet mogę się zabić! -To mam dla ciebie rozkaz!-Powiedziała Ayano.-Możesz zamknąć swój piękny ryj? -Owszem! -No weźcie! Powiedzcie więcej!-Powiedział Budo. Dzwonek. Ayano miała pierwszy W-f. Wszyscy na szybko poszli się przebierać. Ayano nadal pamiętała, żeby zmienić wszystkich w normalnych ludzi. Wszystko było ok, do póki Budo nie krzyknął: -Ej ludzie! Ayano i Taro są już parą da dni i już wczoraj zdążyli się pobzykać! -Naprawdę?! Hahaha!-Śmiała się Yui Rio. -Tej nocy nie przeżyjesz!-Powiedziała przerażająco Ayano z cieniem na twarzy. -Ayano no weź! Powiedz więcej!-Krzyczał Budo -Powiedz więcej!-Krzyczeli wszyscy. Ayano uciekła z szatni z płaczem. Oka jako jedyna nie wymagała, żeby Ayano mówiła coś więcej na ten temat. Oka pocieszyła Ayano. Potem przyszedł do niej Taro. O dziwo Ayano nie była zła na Taro, ale na Budo. Szybko wymyśliła zemstę. Była to bardzo okropna zemsta. -Wiecie, muszę się zemścić na Budo. To będzie okropna zemsta. Wtedy się nauczy on i wszyscy, że nie należy podskakiwać Yandere! Tylko musicie mi w tym pomóc! -Zgoda! Niech ma za swoje!- Powiedział Taro. -Zgoda!-Powiedziała Oka. PO SZKOLE... -Ayano! Proszę! Daj mnie na dół! Mam lęk wysokości!-Krzyczał Budo przywiązany do słupa nad wodą, gdzie pływał Taro z rurką w stroju rekina i nagrywany przez Okę. Linę, którą zawiązała Budo, Ayano trzymała ją za koniec. -Tak masz lęk wysokości? To powiedz mi więcej!-Powiedziała przerażająco Ayano. -Ayano, naprawdę! Zrzuć mnie na dół! Byle na ziemię!-Krzyczał rozpaczony Budo! Gdy nagle Ayano puściła linę. -DO GÓRY! DO GÓRY!-Krzyczał Budo. Ayano złapała za linę. -Chyba chciałeś na dół!-Powiedziała Ayano. -CHCIAŁEM! ALE NIE DO WODY!-Krzyczał Budo z wielkim przerażeniem. Serce waliło mu jak młot. -No to, już cię spuszczam na dół!-Krzyknęła Ayano, gdy nagle puściła linę.-UPS! Mam za śliskie ręce! Chcę usłyszeć przeprosiny! -PRZEPRASZAM! DO CHOLERY JASNEJ PRZEPRASZAM!-Krzyczał bardzo przestraszony Budo. Ayano złapała linę. -Wiesz ja ci nie przebaczę, bo twoje przeprosiny WCALE NIE SĄ SZCZERE!-Powiedziała Ayano.-Powiedz mi więcej przed śmiercią! -PRZEEEPRASZAM! PRZEPRASZAM! BARDZO MOCNO PRZEPRASZAM!- Krzyczał Budo spadając do wody. Wtedy Ayano nie złapała liny. Kiedy Budo był pod wodą, zauważył zbliżającego się rekina. -Błagam, obym przeżył! Boże przepraszam za to wszystko co zrobiłem! Przepraszam cię Ayano za to wszystko!-Myślał Budo pod wodą. Wtedy podpłynął do niego rekin. Kiedy już otworzył paszczę Budo zaczął płakać. -Przepraszam...-Pomyślał Budo z rozpaczą. I wtedy, kiedy rekin otworzył paszczę, rekin się obrócił brzuchem do Budo i okazało się, że rekin, to tylko Taro, który też chciał dać nauczkę Budo za rozpowiedzenie tego wszystkiego. Ayano wyłowiła Budo z wody i ostrzegła go, aby nigdy tak więcej nie zrobił, bo ona sama go zmieniła, w normalną osobę, a on tak się odwdzięczył. Potem Ayano kazała Oce wysłać film do Info-chan, po to, aby wysłała film wszystkim osobom w szkole, oprócz nauczycieli. ,,Jezu, ale będzie z tego beka! ~Info-chan'' PIĄTEK Taro i Ayano ponownie się obudzili tak jak w czwartek, tylko z różnicą, że Ayano leżała na Taro. Nie mówili o tym nic, tylko się przywitali. Przebrali się szybko i poszli do szkoły. Kiedy Budo znalazł Ayano szybko do niej, wtulił się w jej nogi i z płaczem przeprosił ją mocno. -Ayano, naprawdę przepraszam za to co ci zrobiłem! Jak już coś mi zdradzisz, to ja nie powiem tego nikomu żywemu ani martwemu oprócz dziewczynie, Taro, Saki i Kokonie! -No masz nauczkę. Przebaczam ci. Tylko nie wtykaj często nosa w nie swoje sprawy, bo my będziemy o tobie plotkować i będzie płacz. -No dobrze. A powiesz co stało się dzisiaj? -Tak, tylko powiem wam to w magazynie. 'Rozdział 11' PONIEDZIAŁEK Ayano prawie zapomniała o misji, do póki nie przypomniała jej o tym Info-chan. Taro znowu lunatykował, bo obudził się na krześle biurkowym Ayano, mimo, że zasnął w łóżku. Ayano szybko się ubrała i przygotowała, natomiast Taro spał w najlepsze. Przespałby nawet cały dzień, bo jak dzwonił budzik, szybko wstał z krzesła i przez sen zaczął tańczyć balet na dywanie. Ayano bardzo śmiała się z niego i nazwała go ,,śpioszkiem". Ayano zaczęła SMS'ować na telefonie z Oką. Ayano nie wyłączyła budzika, bo chciała nagrać tańczącego Taro przez sen. Oka również śmiała się. Potem Ayano znudziły się tańce Taro i wyłączyła budzik. -No wstawaj mój tańcerzu!-Krzyknęła Ayano do ucha. -AAAH! Przepraszam wróżko kiełbasowo, wiedźma mnie do tego zmusiła!-Krzyknął Taro z przerażeniem. -Ja się nazywam twoja dziewczyna Ayano, a nie kiełbasowa wróżka!-Powiedziała ze śmiechem Ayano. -Aha! No to witaj moja Ayuś! Która godzina?-Powiedział bardzo pewnym siebie głosem i pocałował rękę Ayano. -No witam mój Senpai'u! A jest w pół do siódmej! -C-co?!-Krzyknął.- Ja miałem taki fajny sen! Teraz muszę zabrać moją grubą dupę z twojego krzesła i won ze mną do szkoły! -Okej, kiełbasowy książę!-Powiedziała rozbawiona Ayano. -No to już zbieramy się do tej budy! Jezu, ale ja chcę, żeby jeszcze była niedziela! Ale teraz kiełbasowy książę musi ruszyć swoją grubą dupę i zabrać cię do szkoły na baranie! -Okej! Po pięciu minutach Taro zdążył się już ogarnąć i Ayano razem z nim już wyszła z domu. Ayano zaczęło boleć oko, mimo, że nie bolało przez dwa dni. Na szczęście z okiem Ayano jest wszystko w porządku, tak samo jak z domem. Taro, zaczyna sobie radzić w domu swojej dziewczyny. Ayano w szkole podczas lekcji WF-u zaczęła się dziwnym sposobem niepokoić, o życie Taro i Budo. Wyczuwała jak wielkie jest niebezpieczeństwo, ponieważ Taro nie miał w poniedziałek WF-u. Myślała, że chłopakom grozi śmierć, ponieważ powiedziała jej o tym Oka, która również tak myślała. -No więc Oka, ty też masz takie przeczucia? -No niestety tak... -Hmm... Ja chyba wiem, kogo to będzie sprawka. Kiedy zadzwonił dzwonek, wszyscy którzy się przebrali, poszli do szkoły, zobaczyć wszystkich. Kiedy Taro razem z Budo rozmawiali o dołączeniu do klubu, nastąpił wielki wybuch. Wszyscy przestraszyli się, a najbardziej Oka i Ayano. Szybko podeszli do poszkodowanych i niestety, okazało się, że wybuchu chłopaki przeżyli, ale zostali w bardzo ciężkim stanie. Wszystkie nauczycielki pobiegły na miejsce wybuchu. Ayano razem z Oką przeżyli wielką rozpacz. Ayano i Oka postanowiły zadzwonić na pogotowie. Dziewczyny zabrały chłopaków do pielęgniarki i stały tam cały czas, nawet nie chciały się z tamtąd ruszać. Jak pogotowie przyjechało, chłopaki byli w bardzo mocno poważnym stanie. Jak karetka zawiozła chłopaków i dziewczyny na miejsce, Taro i Budo umarli. Dziewczyny były w żałobie. Nie chciało im się nawet żyć. -Jak?! Boże dlaczego?!-Płakała Ayano przytulając się z Oką.-Żeby można było tylko cofnąć czas... -Sama nawet tak chcę! Aby tylko można było ich wskrzesić!- Szlochała Oka. Po śmierci chłopaków dziewczyny wpadły w ciężką depresję. Ciągle płakały i niedało się ich uspokoić. Dziewczyny chciały nawet się zabić, ale każdy ich powstrzymywał. -To będzie najgorszy rok szkolny na świecie.-Wyszlochała Oka. WTOREK Ayano z Oką chodziły po szkole bardzo smutne. Nauczycielki ogłosili, że Ayano razem z Oką, mają pójść do Psychologa szkolnego. Dziewzyny poszły posłusznie, bo nawet Ayano zapisała się do klubu okultystycznego, bo zaczęła wierzyć w możliwość skontaktowania się z chłopakami. Dziewczyny stały się bardziej agresywne wobec wszystkich, i zawsze chciały być same, nawet w szatni i w szkole bez uczniów, tylko we dwie. Dziewczyny chciały znaleźć sprawcę, Ayano również zapomniała, że PSU za tym wszystkim stoi. Wtedy na komórkę Ayano przyszedł SMS. ,,Widzę, że macie ciężką depresję. Wiem, może być dla was to trudne do zrobienia, ale nadal musicie odmienić wszystkich do ich prawdziwych obliczy. Ja niestety zostałam w domu i muszę tam być cały czas, do póki te szaleństwo Senpai'ów się nie skończy. Dodatkowo, jakbyś Ayano zapomniała, PSU za tym wszystkim stoi. Najlepiej załóżcie coś na siebie, aby zasłonić wszystkie wasze ,,gołe miejsca" którymi mogą być np. ręce. Jak widzę dziewczyny, zaczynacie być powoli agresywne. Czyżbyście się nagle zmieniły na osobowość Yangire? ~Info-chan' -Chwila...Info-chan powiedziała, że wie kto za tym stoi... Chwila przeczytajmy to jescze raz.-Powiedziała Oka. Ayano zaczęła czytać na głos.-... ,,Jakbyś Ayano zapomniała, to PSU za tym stoi."-Powiedziała Ayano. -Chwila...PSU! Zabiję ją, uduszę! Będę pływać w basenie jej krwi! Ona na to zasługuje!-Krzyknęła Ayano bardzo zdenerwowana. -PSU! Dorwę tę gówniarę jeszcze dzisiaj w nocy!-Krzyknęła bardzo przerażająco Oka. Ayano i Oka poszły się natychmiast ubrać. Po przebraniu się na WF, poszły natychmiast po bronie. Minęła sekunda, a one już były przy broniach. Na telefon Ayano przyszedł kolejny SMS. ,,Boże, ale wy się stałyście agresywne! Co jeszcze, może przyjdziecie do mnie do domu w nocy z piłami? Jak tak, to zaparzę herbatę dla was. Tylko PSU przyjdzie do szkoły za DWA TYGODNIE! ~Info-chan" -Za dwa tygodnie?! Jezu, a ja już byłam gotowa do walki! -Krzyknęła płacząc Oka. -Okuś spokojnie. Jeszce musimy zmienić wielu ludzi! Jak zmienimy wszystkich w szkole, minie więcej czasu! Wtedy udusimy tą zasraną PSU! -Powiedziała Ayano również płacząć. Na twarzach Ayano i Oki pojawił się lekki uśmiech. To był zupełny cud! Od kiedy chłopaki umarli, nie uśmiechnęły się ani razu, ani nawet nie były neutralne. Po chwili, jak zadzwonił dzwonek, ich uśmiechnięte lekko wargi ponownie zacisnęły się w smutną minę. 'Rozdział 12' Po lekcji Oka skrzywdziła sobie oko. Było pełno krwi, ale Oka razem z Ayano zignorowały to. Wiekszość kazała im iść do pielęgniarki na coś na to oko. Dziewczyny zezłościły się na tą grupę, którzy kazali im iść do pielęgniarki i wyciągneły swoje bronie, aby ich nastraszyć. Wszyscy zaczęli unikać dziewczyn i nie mówili im nic. Jedynymi osobami które były odważne, to Kokona i Saki. -Dziewczyny, wiemy, że trudno się z tym pogodzić. Dlatego nie chcemy, aby stała się wam krzywda. Nie chcemy, abyście się buntowały, czyli paliły itp. Chcemy was zobaczyć szczęśliwych chociaż raz.-Powiedziała Saki przytulając Ayano. -No właśnie! Wiemy, że jesteście w ciężkiej depresji, dlatego chcemy wam pomóc. Uśmiechnijcie się chociaż raz.-Powiedziała Kokona przytulając Okę, jak i pocieszając dziewczyny. -Wiecie co? Może i macie rację...-Powiedziała slochając Ayano.-Jedynie kiedy zobaczycie nas szczęśliwe, to wtedy, kiedy PSU już będzie miała po sobie zwłoki. -Oh, rozumiem. Staniecie się Yangire?-Powiedziała bardzo przestraszona Kokona. -Yangire? No co ty! Chcemy pomścić chłopaków!-Powiedzała Ayano.-Znajdziemy PSU i ją udusimy! Będziemy pływać w basenie jej krwi! I jeszcze wiem co zrobimy! -Dobra, już nie wymieniaj.-Powiedziała Saki bardzo przerażona.-Czemu wy ciągle mówicie o tej PSU? -Przeczytaj ten SMS, a się dowiesz. Ayano dała telefon Saki. Saki czytała bardzo przerażającą treść SMS'u, która wysłała Ayano Info-chan. -A więc dlatego... wiem co czujecie...-Powiedziała Saki trzęsąc sie.-To ja z Kokoną spadamy... Papa! -Pa!-Powiedziała również Kokona, która tak samo jak Saki trzęsła się. -No narka!-Powiedziała Ayano. Wtedy pojawił się ten cud. Ayano i Oka uśmiechnęły się. Saki natychmiast zrobiła zdjęcie. Po chwili wargi Ayano i Oki ponownie zacisnęły się w ponurą kreskę. Kiedy zadzwonił dzwonek, dziewczyny wyszły na zewnątrz szkoły i usiadły pod drzewem miłości. Zaczęły rysować portrety swoich ukochanych. Wtedy usłaszały głosy, podobne do głosów Taro i Budo. -Jezu...Ale my za wami tęsknimy... Dziewczyny natychmiast wstały i zrobiły zdjęcie. Okazało się, że duchy Budo i Taro zostały uchwycone na zdjęciu. -Musimy to pokazać innym!-Powiedziały równocześnie Oka i Ayano. Szybko poszli do klubu informacyjnego, żeby zskerować zdjęcie. Jak lekcja się skończyła, dziewczyny powiesili zdjęcia w różnych miejscach z podpisem: Tutaj ''jest dowód, że duchy istnieją naprawdę!''. Dziewczyny zabrały kilka zdjęć do domu i rozwiesiły je na swoich tablicach korkowych. Przed pójściem do domu, dały 3 dziewczynom zastrzyk, aby je zmienić. Nie sprawiło im to żadnej radości. '''WTOREK Ayano źle się czuła. Non stop bolała ją głowa. Zeszła na dół po tabletki na ból głowy. Niestety, tabletki nie pomogły i Ayano poszła do szkoły z bólem głowy. Długo czekała na Okę, aż w końcu przyszła. Było jakieś pięć minut przed dzwonkiem. Wtedy na komórkę Ayano zadzwoniła Info-chan. -Ayano! -No co jest? -Obserwowałam PSU! Im szybciej zmienisz więcej uczniów, tym szybciej przyjdzie do szkoły! -Tak?! To super!-Ayano ponownie się uśmiechnęła. Była z Oką na dziedzińcu i wszyscy to zobaczyli. -Tylko musisz być na dzisiejszyc dwóch lekcjach chemii! Powodzenia! -Pa! Kiedy Ayano zakończyła rozmowę, była taka szczęśliwa, aż przytuliła Okę. Po chwili spoważniała i jej usta ponownie zasmutniały. -Oka! Musimy się zabrać do pracy!-Powiedziała Ayano.-Masz lekarstwo? -Tak, tylko zużyliśmy już całe! -Cholera! Musimy być na tych lekcjach! -Idziemy do środka, tak jakby nas nie było! Po chwili wszyscy byli zadowoleni. Masume się modliła, z nie wiadomej przyczyny. -Ty się modlisz Tościk?-Zapytała się Mei Mio. -Tak. -Uuuu... a słyszy cię Bóg? -Mam nadzieję, że nie. 'Rozdział 13' -No Oka, musimy zabrać się do pracy bardzo starannie. Mimo tego postarajmy się unikać płaczu i złości. Liczy się tu i teraz. -No dobra! -No ok, idziemy po strzykawkę i po przepis. -To ja idę po strzykawkę a ty pójdź po przepis! -Już się robi! Po minucie dziewczyny miały wszystko przygotowane. Poszły potem ponownie pod drzewo miłości. Znowu zaczęły szkicować swoich ukochanych. Do głowy Ayano przyszed bardzo dziwny pomysł. -Ej, Oka! Wiem gdzie są ich piękne ciałka zakopane! Idziesz wykopać? -Nie! Czy ty zwariowałaś?! -No wiem, ale mam obsesję na punkcie Taro. -Ja też mam na punkcie Budo. -No cóż. Nie wierzę, że widziałam go ostatni raz. -Ja też. A miało być tak pięknie. Tyle pięknych chwil, które mieliśmy przeżyć, a one nagle okazały się być ostatnimi. -No wiem. Nie obchodzi mnie nauka, nie obchodzi mnie już nic! Oprócz ciebie oczywiście! Ja już mam zamiar przyjść do tej dziewuchy i ją udusić! -To chodź do niej, póki jeszcze jest przerwa! Ayano i Oka pobiegli do pokoju rady uczniów. PSU ponownie przywitała dziewczyny grubiańsko, ale zdziwiła się na widok Ayano. -No siema tłuste skórki od bananów! -No siema klusko. -Co ty tu robisz Ayano? Czyżby ktoś cię sklonował? A może poskładał twoje flaki podczas wybuchu? To był bardzo śmiertelny wybuch! -No właśnie, tu się zdziwisz! Ja na początek w poniedziałek miałam WF!-Krzyczała Ayano i pokazała plan lekcji jej klasy, aby jej udowodnić. -Czyli skoro wy żyjecie, to w takim razie umarł...SENPAI?! -No właśnie! Razem z założycielem klubu sztuk walk! -Przyszliśmy cię zastrzelić, aby więcej ciebie nie widzieć!-Krzyknęła bardzo zdenerwowana Oka wyjmująca nóż. -Hola, hola! Czyżbyś Oka razem z tą świruską zostały Yangire?! Tylko JA mogę taka być! -Nie zostałyśmy Yangire. My zostałyśmy królowymi YANGIRE!-Krzyczała Ayano biorąc katanę. -A z jakiej przyczyny?! -A dlatego, że zamiast zabić NAS zabiłaś CHŁOPAKÓW! Nie mamy prawa ciebie tolerować! Ty również nas! Już mam ochotę zaprosić cię na urodziny które mam za miesiąc i ukroję kawałek, który zatruję i dam ci! -A ja zaproszę ducha Budo i Taro na kolację! -Nie pozwolimy ci na to! Nie dość, że zabiłaś naszych ukochanych, to jeszce chcesz zabrać ich dusze od nas! -A od kiedy Ayano wierzysz w duchy?! -Nie twoja sprawa! Ja już mam zamiar zniszczyć ten twój laptopik! -Jak go zniszczycie, to wisicie mi 1000 yenów! -Mam to w dupie! Już nie chcę cię widzieć i Oka też nie! Zadzwonił dzwonek. Dziewczyny popluły na laptop PSU i wyszły. -Jeszcze się spotkamy! -Wiemy o tym i zamknij tą swoją brzydką mordę! Na lekcji dziewczyny bardzo się skupiły. Wykonały posłusznie lek, który miały wstrzygnąć uczniom. Potem nauczycielka kazała przetestować to na jednym uczniu. Na nieszczęście była to Musume, która ciągle robiła sobie zdjęcia. Pierwszymi osobami były Ayano i Oka. Kiedy wstrzygneły Musume lek, nagle Tościk (Masume miała takie przezwisko) zmienił się w prawdziwą Musume. Musume nie przestawała robić sobie ,,selfi". Potem jak ktoś wstrzygnął jej lek, po którym można tańczyć, zaczęła tańczyć na stole ,,Kankana". Wszyscy się z tego śmiali. -No dobra tancerko, czas przestać!-Powiedziała Nauczycielka która była również tym rozbawiona. -Cooooooo? Ja nic nie słyszę! Na scenie nie słychać narzekania! -Na scenie nie można robić sobie ,,selfików"! -O nie! Mogę stracić wszystkich moich obserwujących! Muszę zrobić sobie ,,selfi"! Jak Musume znowu zaczęła pykać fotki, wszyscy zaczęli jej wstrzygiwać różne rzeczy. Okazało się, że najlepszym wytworem był lek pierwszy, który zrobiła Ayano z Oką. Ayano razem ze swoją ,,NPŚ" dostała ocenę celującą! -No dobra już przerwa, możemy zmieniać uczniów!-Krzyknęła Ayano. -Idziemy! Przez całą przerwę Ayano razem z Oką zmieniały wszystkie dziewczyny z kafeterii i wszystkich chłopaków. Kiedy skończyło im się, zrobiły nowe. ŚRODA ,,No witaj Ayano! Jak widać, radzisz sobie z śmiercią Taro i Budo. Oka pewnie nie, ale powinna sobie poradzić. Pozdrów ją ode mnie! ~Info-chan" ,,Info-chan kazała mi cię pozdrowić. Jak sobie radzisz ze złamanym sercem? Ja radzę sobie dobrze, ale nadal mi go brak. ~Ayano do Oki" ,,Dziękuję. Skoro dzisiaj jest wolne, to ja piszę wiersz, aby dać go na grób Budo. Najlepiej ty też napisz. Ze złamanym sercem, ciężko mi się układa, ale radzę sobie z tym. ~Oka do Ayano." Ayano zaczęła pisać wiersz dla Taro, który miała mu dać przed śmiercią, no ale to nie miało różnicy. Dla mnie zawsze byłeś dobry, Przeżyłeś ze mną wiele chwil, Dobre i nawet złe, Ale ja bardzo mocno rozumiem, że kocham cię. Twoje oczy są jak noc, a każdy błysk jak gwiazdy na niebie, Włosy szare jak moje życie przed poznaniem ciebie, Każdy twój uśmiech jest jak cud mojego dawnego życia, Twoje serce które biło dla mnie, było wielką oznaką mojego narodzenia, Ale nie wiedziałam, że przez taką straszną przyczynę zginiesz. Bardzo mi ciebie brak i nie umiem się z tym pogodzić, Pewnie jak ty w zaświatach, Ale dla mnie na zawsze będziesz nieistniejącym mężem, Może końcówka się nie rymuje, ale to dla mnie będzie zawsze prawdziwe. Moje życie nabierało wielkiego sensu, Kiedy byłeś ze mną. Każda krew, Każde zwłoki, Każda krzywda, zawsze będzie zrobiona dla ciebie. A teraz, Stoję z Oką na czarno-białej scenie I patrzę na elektryczny sen. Życie moje, Zaczyna tracić barwy swe, I żałuję już, że żyję, Chcę szczęśliwa z tobą być, Nawet w innym wymiarze. ~Ayano Aishi Ayano po napisaniu czuła się dumna i rozpłakała się. Poprosiła Okę, aby sfotografowała swój wiersz. Umarłeś. Trudno mi się z tym pogodzić. Pewnie tak samo tobie, tylko mi o miliard razy więcej. Kochałam cię od pierwszego spojrzenia na ciebie, ''' '''Aż to odwzajemniłeś, Tyle pięknych chwil, które miały być pierwsze naszego związku, ''' '''A nagle stały się one ostatnie. Mam zamiar zniszczyć każdego, który mi powie, że mnie kocha, Jestem gotowa zabić każdego, w twoim życzeniu, Nawet swoją rodzinę i siebie, Może się to nie zrymowało, Ale dla mnie zawsze będziesz prawdziwy do końca życia. Dałeś nam dowód, ' 'Że duchy istnieją, Dałeś nam dowody, ' 'że duchy mogą przemawiać. W swoim domu mam pełno twoich zdjęć. Ja do szaleństwa zawsze będę kochać cię. Opowieść, Którą otworzyliśmy, By ją pisać, Zamknęliśmy ją niestety przez śmierć jednego uczestnika. A wtedy mój kolorowy wymiar , Zmienił swoją barwę i do snu szykuje się. ~Oka Ruto Dziewczyny, poszły wzruszone do szkoły, aby położyć kartki na grobach zakopanych ciał Taro i Budo. 'Rozdział 14' Ayano w żalu razem z Oką wróciły do domu. Dziewczyny zaczęły ze sobą oglądać telewizję. Nie mówiły wiele do siebie, użalały się nad sobą. Po jakimś czasie postnowiły trochę ze sobą pogadać. Dziewczyny poszły na górę. Ayano razem z Oką zaczęły oglądać zdjęcia Budo i Taro na fejsbuku. Dziewczyny pobrały wszystkie zdjęcia Budo i Taro. Oka, nie chciała wracać do domu i przenocowała u Ayano. Oka wróciła do domu na chwilę, żeby zabrać różne rzeczy. Oka zaczęła oglądać ,,Ołtarzyk Senpai'a" i stwierdziła, że też powinna zabrać rzeczy Budo i zrobić taki ołtarzyk. Dziewczyny zaczęły czuć się lepiej. Kiedy była 20, dziewczyny rozpoczęły wielkie szaleństwo. Zaprosiły Saki, Kokonę, Musume, kilka członków klubu sztuk walk, gotowania i teatralnego, Info-chan oraz inne dziewczyny, które były w kafeterii i zostały zmienione. Wszyscy przyszli na imprezę bardzo szczęśliwi, bo zobaczą uśmiechniętą Okę i Ayano. Pierwszą osobą która przyszła była Musume -Sieeema! Słyszałam, że tu będzie baaalangaa!-Krzyczała Musume.-Może rozkręcimy tą baaalangę?! Oł jeee! Masume przyniosła ze sobą światła z wyglądem kuli disco, małe głośniki, dużo jedzenia i picia. Musume razem z Ayano i Oką przygotowali mieszkanie Ayano. Drugą i trzecią osobą, były Saki i Kokona. -No cześć Yangirki! Co u was? Podobna ma być tutaj impra!-Przywitała się Kokona. -No siemka! Sala jeszcze nie przygotowana?! A gdzie Budo i Taro?!-Krzyknęła Saki Oce do ucha. -Oczywiście, salon nie jest jeszcze przygotowany. Masume wparowała tutaj jak strzała. A jak chodzi o chłopaków, to oni NIE ŻYJĄ OD DWÓCH DNI!!-Krzyknęła Ayano do ucha Saki. -Dobra, luzik kobieto! Może zapomniałam?! Pomożemy wam z tym salonem. Kokona, skocz do monopolowego po więcej czipsów. Jak nie ma czipsów, nie ma imprezy! -A czemu nie możesz iść do tego monopolowego?!-Spytała się Kokona. -Bo masz większe cycki! -Eh, no dobra! Po pięciu minutach Kokona wróciła z sześcioma paczkami Leys'ów. Po chwili zauważyła ją Info-chan, która również szła na imprezę. -Kokona, po co ci tyle Leys'ów? -Bo Saki mnie poprosiła. -A czemu ona nie mogła sama tam pójść? -Bo powiedziała, że mam większe cycki od niej. -Aha. Nie będę się już później wtrącać w te wasze ,,zakłady". -No dobra. Jak coś, na imprezie jest już bogini imprez, Tościk. -Bardzo ciekawe. Sama nawet zbieram informacje o Tościku i wiem, że ona jest królową imprez. To nawet widać w oknach. Info-chan razem z Kokoną poniosły kilka paczek Leys'ów. Okazało się, że na imprezie byli już prawie wszyscy, oprócz Yui Rio, która układała swoją fryzurę od trzydziestu minut, aż przyszła. Kiedy Yui była już z wielkimi butlami Nestea, rozpoczęła się impreza. Dziewczyny były tak podekscytowane, aż zrobiły pełno ,,chelenge'ów", na przykład Ayano miała kupić słoiki jedzenia dla dzieci, ale szybko spoważniała i wzięła udział w konkursie ,,Kto najdłużej utrzyma największą butlę Nestea?. ''Okazało się, że Ayano była najsilniejsza ze wszystkich i była nagrywana przez Masume. Po dłuższym szaleństwie Ayano zrobiła sobie zdjęcia razem z Oką. Na zdjęciu był kolejny dowód, że duchy isnieją. Ayano kazała sciszyć muzykę i pokazać wszystkim zdjęcie. Na jednym gdzie była Oka z Ayano, z tyłu był duch Taro i Budo. Po chwili Oka poszła do łazienki i też usłyszała dziwny dźwięk ducha, przypominający głos jej chłopaka, który nie żyje, Buda. Kiedy była 23 wszyscy zaczęli sprzątać, bo impreza się skończyła. Po posprzątaniu wszyscy zasnęli. '''CZWARTEK' Ayano obudziła się w swoim łóżku, mimo, że spała na stole. Przez większość czasu myślała, że zawiózł ją tam duch Taro. Okazało się, że Oka również jest w pokoju Ayano. Na czole Ayano i na brzuchu Oki była przyklejona kartka, z taką samą treścią: ,,Poszłyśmy do domu. ~Dziewczyny" Po przeczytaniu kartki dziewczyny zrozumiały, że dziewczyny z imprezy zawiozły je tam. Oka szybko się ogarnęła, tak samo jak Ayano. Powolnym tępem szły do szkoły, a kiedy tam dotarły, była już 7:10. -C-co mamy p-pierwsze?-Powiedziała bardzo dziwnie czująca się Oka. -Na nasze nieszczęście...mamy...W...F...-Wydusiła z siebie Ayano takim głosem, jakby była przejedzona. -Dla-dlaczego?-Wypowiadziała tym samym głosem Oka i upadła na ziemię. -N-no n-niestety...I-idziemy się prze-przebierać...-Powiedziała do ucha Oki Ayano i pomogła jej wstać. Dziewczyny długo przybywały w szatni. Starały sobie przypomnieć, co było w środę. O dziwo, dziewczyny nic nie piły. -Cz-czy wiesz-sz c-co się-ę stało-o wcz-czoraj??-Zapytała się Ayano Oki. -N-nie. -No dobra przebierajmy się-ę. Ayano, co to za blizny na plecach?-Powiedziała kapitanka drużyny pływackiej.-Dzisiaj jedziemy na basen! -N-no nie! Ja nadal czuję się obciążona po tej wczorajszej imprezie. -Ayano, co to za blizny masz na plecach? I na nodze? -Chwila moment. Blizny?! Czy ja o czymś nie wiem?!-Krzyknęła Ayano. Nagle Musume która była na przyjęciu przypomniało się, że ciągnęła ją razem z dziewczynami na górę, bo była za ciężka. Oka była lekka. -No wiesz Ayano...-Powiedziała bardzo zawstydzona Musume.-Jesteś za ciężka. My zabrałyśmy cię wczoraj do pokoju. Ciągnęłyśmy cię. Dlatego masz te blizny. -Oh. 'Rozdział 15' Ayano przebierała się bardzo wolnym tępem. Pani od WF zwróciła uwagę, że Ayano czuje się nieswojo. Zauważyła również, że Ayano ma blizny na plecach. WF-istka kazała Ayano się przebrać i iść do pielęgniarki. Ayano wcale nie czuła się dobrze i bolał ją brzuch. Dziewczyna czuła się fatalnie i nie miała siły pójść do pielęgniarki, dlatego zabrała ją tam Oka. Dziewczyna przez całą lekcję spała. Mogła nawet spać do 18.00, gdyby nie obudziła ją Oka, która wróciła z basenu. -No wstawaj! Pewnie się wyspałaś! -No wstaję, wstaję. Wyspałam się i śniło mi się, że Taro i Budo zmartychwstali! -Oh, ciekawy sen. Ale i tak widzę, że jesteś słaba. Zaprowadzić cię do domu? -Nie, nie trzeba. Czuję się już lepiej. -Cieszę się. Chodź na lekcje. -Co teraz mamy? -Japoński. -Oh, no to zajebiście! Idziemy! Oka pożyczyła strzykawkę i dziewczyny poszły w kierunku dziedzińca. -Ayano, wiesz...na japońskim nie będzie tak...zajebiście... -A co się stało? -Dzisiaj będziemy pisać...sprawdzian...z trzech ostatnich lekcji... -Z trzech ostatnich lekcji? Pfff...to jest łatwe! -No nie wiem, czy będzie łatwe. Wczoraj mieliśmy imprezę. -No wiem. Ja umiem wszystko na pamięć. -Tak? To ciekawe. Masz zadanie? -O cholera! Nie! Daj spisać! -A magiczne słowo? -Przywiązę cię do krzesła w mojej piwnicy! -Dobra już! Dziewczyny szybko spisały zadanie. Kiedy Ayano skończyła spisywać zadanie, było jeszcze pięć minut przed rozpoczęciem lekcji. Dziewczyny szybko pobiegły na lekcje, żeby się nie spóźnić. Okazało się, że dla Oki te zadania były bardzo łatwe, tak samo jak dla Ayano. Kiedy klasa Ayano skończyła pisać, Ayano poszła do odpowiedzi. Ayano bardzo łatwo odpowiadała i każde pytanie było dobrze odpowiedziane. A jak nauczycielka powiedziała trochę trudniejsze pytanie, na które Ayano również znała odpowiedź, ale w środku pytania Ayano kichnęła. Kiedy kichnęła dostała dużego krwotoku, który leciał jej z nosa, bo możliwe było, że kiedy dziewczyny ciągnące Ayano na imprezie, Ayano mogła złamać nos. -Jezu, wszystko w porządku?-Krzyknęła Konharu Hinata. -Tak, wszystko ok. Tylko muszę iść z tym nosem do pielęgniarki. -Oka, bądź tak dobra i idź ją zanieś.-Powiedziała prerażona nauczycielka. -Z chęcią!-Krzyknęła Oka biegnąc do Ayano. Pięć minut przed końcem lekcji, Ayano wróciła z Oką do klasy. Ayano czuła się lepiej. Cieszyła się mocno, że może wziąść udział w klubie okultystycznym. Kiedy lekcja minęła, dziewczyny wzięły szybko strzykawkę i wstrzygnęły nauczycielkom swój wytwór chemiczny. Nauczycielki ucieszyły się, że mogą w końcu być normalne. Ayano poszła razem z Oką do klubu ogrodniczego, aby dać tam róże, które zebrały. Okazało się, że karki leżące na grobach mają inną treść, niż taka jaka była. Dziewczyny zanim dały kartki na grób, zrobiły im zdjęcia. Był to kolejny dowód, że duchy istnieją. Na dwóch nowych kartkach była taka sama treść: Wiemy, że nie macie nic do roboty, Ale my was też wspominamy. Byliśmy na wczorajszej imprezie, Tylko pojawiłem się za waszymi plecami. Razem z Budo widzimy, co robicie. Nie martwcie się o nas, trzymamy za was kciuki, Że tą cholerną PSU pokonacie. ~Taro i Budo -Boże! Oni...Oni odpisali!-Krzyknęła Oka na całą szkołę. -Ja...ja nie wierzę! -Dobra chodź! Idziemy na te zajęcia! -Już! PIĄTEK Ayano ponownie przywitał SMS od Info-chan. Ayano obudziła się wcześniej niż zwykle. Tak samo Oka. ,,No siemka! Przez tą imprezę nie potraficie się pozbierać! Spokojnie! Jeszcze tylko dzisiaj i wolne! Ja już jestem w szkole, i zostawiłam kilka kartek tobie i Oce. PSU przyjdzie za tydzień, więc się pospieszcie! Im dłużej będziecie ludzi zmieniać, tym długo będziecie na PSU czekać! ~Info-chan" 'Rozdział 16' Ayano nie chciało się zmieniać już ludzi, ale i tak pamiętała, że musi to zrobić. Ayano znowu miała wolne od szkoły i poszła do Oki. W pokoju Oki było ciemno, wszędzie pajęczyny, na tapecie komputera horror ,,Corpse Party" i na ścianie były wbite tasaki jako wieszaki na kurtki. Oka czytała horrorową mangę ,,Yokai Story". -Oh, już jesteś Ayano! To super! -No fajnie. Mamy dzisiaj coś porobić, bo napisałaś mi tak. -Tak, pójdziemy na mój ogródek. -Na twój ogródek? -No, na mój ogródek. Tam jest przepięknie! -Mam nadzieję, że nie będzie tam tak czarno i będzie pełno pajęczyn. -Absolutnie! Będzie tam tak pięknie, aż dostaniesz zawału kiedy go zobaczysz! -No mam nadzieję! Ayano szła razem z Oką i jej siostrą na ogródek Oki. Ogród Oki był tak piękny, że nie można było go opisać. -Ooo-oo m-mój B-Boże!-Krzyknęła Ayano przewracając się. -A nie mówiłam?! Okusia miała rację! -No miałaś rację. Ja widziałam mniejsze stadiony od tego ogrodu! -Ten ogród zrobiła mi babcia. -Ale ona ma talent! Ja sama nawet bym takiego ogrodu sobie nie wyobrażała! Na ile mogę tu zostać? -Na ile chcesz! Tutaj wieczorem jest najlepiej, uwierz mi! -Zostanę tu do wieczora! Ale i tak musisz mnie zaprowadzić do domu! Bo nie chcę się przez całą noc błąkać po jakimś lesie! -No dobra! Co chcesz tutaj robić? Tutaj nie brakuje rozywki! -Chodzić od kąta do kąta i gadać do siebie! -Oh, tej rozrywki w tym ogrodzie nie ma! -Jak nie ma?! Mówiłaś, że tutaj nie brakuje rozrywek! -No mówiłam. -A więc mam zezwolenie na chodzenie i paplanie do siebie przez godzinę! -No dobra! Ale tylko godzina, bo mam coś specjalnego dla ciebie! -Dobra. Godzinę później, kiedy Ayano skończyła paplać coś do siebie, Ayano poszła do fontanny, tam gdzie siedział kotek. -No to co, gdzie ta niespodzianka? -Zaraz zobaczysz. -A jak długie będzie to zaraz? -Krótkie. -A jak krótkie? -Tyle ile zajmuje ci otworzenie drzwi do domu. -A ile to mi zajmuje? -Cholera, Ayano! Ja nie jestem nauczycielką! -A gdzie jest ta nauczycielka? -W dupie u murzyna! -A gdzie jest ta dupa u murzyna? -Siedź cicho, bo zaraz cię rozsadzę! -C-co? Gdzie jest PSU?! -W dupie u murzyna! -A gdzie jest ta dupa?! Gadaj! -Ayano, tobie chyba sufit na łeb spadł tak mocno, że ci mózg uszkodził i to jest ten efekt. -A co to jest efekt. -Gówno! Siedź cicho, bo nie będzie niespodzianki! -No dobra, dobra. To ja będę liczyć sekundy! -No to licz! -Jedna sekunda...druga sekunda...trzecia sekunda...czwarta sekunda...piąta sekunda...szó...O już jest! 5 sekund i już niespodzianka! -No właśnie! To jest niespodzianka zapakowana w prezencie! -Suuuuper!!-Ayano szybko odpakowała prezent i zobaczyła, że prezentem jest piniata.- Piniata!!! Będziemy bić piniatę! Tylko czegoś mi tu brakuje! -Czego? -Przykleimy główkę Biebera i będziemy go po mordzie bić! -Ooo, to ja rozumiem! Dziewczyny zabrały kije bejsbolowe i zaczęły bić piniatę. Kiedy piniata była już rozwalona, dziewczyny zabrały się, za granie w rzutki. -Trzynaście...cztery...i...osiem!-Krzyknęła Ayano.- A więc ile punktów zdobywam teraz? -Policz sama!-Krzyknęła zadowolona Oka, że Ayano w końcu spoważniała. -Yyy...t-to jest 25? -No, nie pytaj się mnie! Tak, to jest 25. Ciebie do podstawówki powinna mama posłać! Czego jeszcze zapomnisz? Jak mnożyć ułamki? -To pamiętam! -A więc jak mądralo? -Yyy...jak to było... -No widzisz! Zabierz się za naukę matematyki, a nie za oglądanie jutuberóf. -Dobra, dobra! Dziewczyny aż do osiemnastej były czymś zajęte. Kiedy była osiemnasta, dziewczyny patrzały jak zachodzi słońce. To było przepiękne! Potem Ayano razem z Oką poszły do domu. 'Rozdział 17' PONIEDZIAŁEK Ayano obudziła się o 6:10, bo Oka oblała ją rosołem. Ayano jak zwykle nie była zadowolona z poniedziałku, Nie chciało się dziewczynom iść do szkoły, ale wiedziały, że muszą nadal wykonać tą misję. Dziewczyny nadal były w żałobie, ale radziły sobie z tym. Dziewczyny na śniadanie ugotowały sobie ciastka. -Czeeemu?! Czeeemu mamy pierwszy WF?! Dlaaaczego?!-Krzyczała Ayano Oce do ucha idąc do szkoły. -Dllllaaaaaczegoooo?! Kiedy dziewczyny w końcu poszły do szkoły, przebierały się wolnym tępem. Ayano szybko poszła do kafeterii po redbulla się napić. Po chwili Ayano stała się tak pobudzona, aż chciała rozwalić ławkę, ale Oka na to jej nie pozwoliła. Oka spytała się dlaczego, a Ayano odpowiedziała jej: -Bo trzeba tak robić, żeby zarobić, ale się nie narobić! -Eeee...Aha. Jak masz zamiar tak robić, to nie zrobisz nic! Chodź, mamy dzisiaj na sali WF. -Chwwwiiiila! -Nie chwila! A no tak! Zapomniałam! Lecę po strzykawkę! Pani Taiso i innych trzeba zmienić! -No tak! Jezu, prawie bym zapomniała! -Idziemy! Dziewczyny w minutę pobiegły do pokoju pielęgniarki. Na szybko pobiegły do wszystkich, z którymi chodzili na WF. Zmiana była szybka, a dziewczynom do przyjścia PSU zostały 4 dni. -No dobra, nauczycielki zmienione, dziewczyny i chłopaki z dziedzińca zmienieni, siostry Basu zmienione, wszyscy z klubu sztuk walk i okultystycznego zmienieni. Ile osób nam zostało? -Hm...Kuu Dere, Midori, Mai Waifu, Kapitanka drużyny pływackiej, delinkwenci i chyba...tych dwóch z biblioteki. -Czekaj, może Info-chan wie, ile osób zostało. -No spytaj się! ,,Info-chan, ile osób niezmienionych zostało? ~Ayano" ,,Hmmm... Gdzieś około 17. ~Info-chan" -Około siedemnastu. -Wypowiedziałam 16. Kogo pominęłam? -Chyba liderkę delinkwentów. -Serio? O niej zapomniałam. Nie będzie łatwo ją zmienić. -Na pewno nie! Nawet jak po trzymasz nożyczki, ona i tak będzie cię podejrzewać! -A jakie mamy bronie w szkole? No żeby nożyczki podejrzewać? Niech ona nie robi sobie jaj! -Mamy nóż, nożyczki, nóż rytualny, strzykawkę, gaśnicę, kij bejsbolowy, łopatę, piłę tarczową, siekierę, toporek, łom, nożyce ogrodnicze, ciężarki, katanę, młot, nóż rzeźniczy, parasol... -Chwila, parasol? O tym nigdy nie słyszałam! -No, parasolem można zabić! Wystarczy, że wbijesz go komuś np. w brzuch, otorzysz prasol i ofiara nie żyje! -Wow, brutalna jesteś. -Ja jestem taka...hehe... -No dobra! Musimy się zabrać do roboty, bo jeszcze 17 osób zostało i będziemy mogły udusić w końcu tą PSU! WTOREK Ayano razem z Oką były bardzo podekscytowane, ale znowu zachorowały. Dziewczyny poradziły sobie z chorobą i zaczęły pisać w swoich pamiętnikach, dla odstresowania. ,,No siema, pamiętniczku! Jestem tak podekscytowana tym, że mogę będę mogła iść udusić tą PSU! Ale niestety, jestem chora. Coś mi się zdaje, że będę musiała czekać jeszcze tydzień, bo ta opowieść szybko się skończy. Nie wierzę, ale nadal czuję się w żałobie. Pewnie zaraz ktoś mnie i Okę odwiedzi. Nie wiedziałam, że mogę się zaprzyjaźnić z taką świruską która nie daje żadnego zagrożenia, ale tu nagle okazuje się, że Oka nawet jest fajna! Strasznie mi brak patrzenia, jak ona chodzi z Budo, przytula się do niego i go całuje w policzek...to było takie słodkie, aż miałam ochotę zabić wszystkich dookoła, żeby móc tylko ich oglądać i Taro oczywiście. Taro mi najbardziej brak, nadal nie mogę zapomnieć jak mnie czule pocałował, kiedy byłam raz chora. Żałuję, że oddałam mu te gacie, mogłam bym je wąchać. Ale i tak, nie zapomnę tych pięknych pierwszych chwil, w którym byliśmy w związku, a one nagle okazały się być ostatnie. Fejsbuk nie może usunąć jego profilu, bo tam są nasze zdjęcia. Trochę mi się nudzi bycie chorą, a więc pójdę znaleźć coś do czytania, bo jestem za biedna, żeby kupić sobie laptop i zagrać w Osu! lub w Jondre Stimulejtor." Ayano razem z Oką zeszły do piwnicy, zobaczyć, czy nie ma tam czegoś ciekawego. Nie znalazły tam nic, oprócz jakiejś książki, napisanej przez babcię Ayano. Ayano nie miała ochoty przeczytać ani nawet fragmentu książki, która napisała jej własna babcia. Dziewczyny poszły na górę i zaczęły grać na konsoli w ,,Super Yandere 64". Kiedy była godzina 15, zadzwonił dzwonek do drzwi i Ayano przyszedł nowy SMS. 'Rozdział 18' Oka poszła otworzyć drzwi. Do dziewczyn przyszły jak zwykle Saki i Kokona, aby dać im zeszyty. Po chwili przyszła do dziewczyn Info-chan, aby z nimi porozmawiać. -Ayano, ja w sprawie tej widomości...której dostałaś w kopercie...Oka, możesz wyjść? Muszę porozmawiać z Yan-chan na osobności. -Okej! To ja idę zagrać w Osu na kompie Ayano!-Krzyknęła Oka wychodząc. -Dobra! No więc Info-chan o czym mówiłaś?-Jęknęła Ayano. -O wiadomości, która była w szafce. -Jakiej wiadomości? -O tej, którą była w twoich butach. -W moich butach nic nie było. -Ja idąc w czasie lekcji widziałam w twojej szafce jakiś list. Wzięłam go. Pewnie ten list został, kiedy już wracałaś do domu. -No, możliwe. -Chodzi o to, że w tej kartce było napisane coś niewidzialnym pismem. I nie wiem, czy masz do tego specjalne światło. -Chyba mam, widziałam jedno takie w piwnicy. Chodź, poszukamy go. Dziewczyny szukały specjalnego światła w piwnicy pięc minut. Kiedy go znalazły, poszły na górę. -No dobra Ayano. Mamy to co trzeba. Zgaś światło, a lepiej będzie widać. -Dobra. -Okej, jak świtło zgaszone, to zaraz zobaczymy co tam mamy napisane. Na kartce było napisane coś po języku chińskim. Info-chan na szczęście rozumiała chiński. Na kartce po przetłumaczeniu było napisane: ,,Twoja umiejętność "zamiany" wydaje się bardzo, bardzo, bardzo interesująca. Ale nikt oprócz jednej osoby, która postara się ciebie zabić, nie nadszedł..." -Ta wiadomość wydaje się bardzo, bardzo, bardzo straszna.-Wychrypiała Ayano. -Wiem o tym. Ayano, mam dla ciebie prośbę. -Dajesz! -Obiecaj mi, że zniszczysz każdego, który będzie chciał zabić moją siostrę. Jutro rano do ciebie przyjdzie. Wiem, że zależy ci na zabiciu PSU, ale proszę. Obiecuję ci, że będę z tobą i Oką kiedy mnie nie będzie. Będę cię informować o wszystkim, co się dzieje. -No nie wiem, czy uda mi się o nią zadbać...ale nie umiałam bym ją zaniedbać po tym, ile razy mnie wspierałaś...no dobrze. Postaram się o nią zadbać. -Dziękuję mocno. Ja będę za jakieś 2 miesiące. -Spoko. Ale musisz się z nią kontaktować, bo może ci być jej brak. -Spokojnie. Postaram się. Ayano wzięła do serca swoją obietnicę. Dziewczyna chciała od razu wiedzieć, jak wygląda siostra Info-chan i jak będzie się nazywać. WTOREK Ayano znowu obudziła się ochlapana rosołem. Ayano przez pół godziny suszyła włosy. Kiedy była już szósta dziewczyny mogły już iść do szkoły. -Co mamy pierwsze we środę? -Hm...chyba chemię... -Może pójdziemy sprawdzić? -No dobra! -No nie! Musi być WF?! -Niee! -Idziemy się przebierać, już! -Dobra! W szatni dziewczyny nadal użalały się nad sobą. Dziewczyny stały w szatni półnagie. Nie chciały z nikim gadać. -Ayano czemu ty...-Powiedziała bardzo energicznym głosem Kapitanka drużyny pływackiej. -Cicho bądź i pozwól mi być golasem!-Ayano urwała zdanie Kapitanki. (Kapitanka miała na imię Asu.) -No dobra! Ale to nie moja wina, że dostaniesz pałę z WF. -Asu! Zaczekaj! -Co chcesz? -Chcę dzisiaj zmienić kilka uczniów, bo nasza chemiczna substancja zaczyna się kończyć. Na szczęście dzisiaj mamy chemię. Mamy zamiar mieć to z głowy. -N-no dobrze. Zostanę tutaj. Oka szybko pobiegła po strzykawkę. Dziewczyny szybko zaczęły zmieniać dużo osób. Kiedy ich wytwór się skończył, dziewczyny szybko poszły zanieść strzykawkę. Kiedy WF się zaczął, dziewczyny usiadły na ławce. -Więc jak myślisz? Ile osób zostało? -Hmm... zmieniliśmy 8. Zostało 9. -No to git. Nie wiem czy mam chodzić na ten WF, bo prawie zawsze po nim choruję. -Ja też. Nie wiem co to za uczucie, ale czuję jakby było coś co nam zagraża. -Ja też to czuję. Mam nadzieję, że to nie będzie wybuch. -Ja też. O mało nas nie zabił. -Coś czuję, że to będzie zabójstwo bronią..typu nóż czy nożyczki... -Też tak myślę. Dzwonek. Dziewczyny w pośpiechu poszły się przebrać. Po chwili były już przed pracownią naukową. Dziewczyny zjadały swoje czekoladowe rzeczy, które ukradły z domu. Ayano wsuwała nutellę i rogalik ,,7days". Oka jadła ten sam rogalik i kanapkę z nutellą. Po chwili dziewczyny zabrały się do nauki. Po chwili z jednej łazienki było słychać podejrzane krzyki. -Jezu, co to było? To było dziwne... i trochę podejrzane. -Idziemy tam? -Nie! Nie wiem co tam się stało, ale może nam się coś stać, więc lepiej tu zaczekajmy... -No dobra... 'Rozdział 18' Ayano i Oce po plecach chodziły dreszcze. Ciągle dziewczyny zastanawiały się, kto był zamordowany i kto za to jest odpowiedzialny. Dziewczyny zaczęły podejrzewać PSU, jak zwykle. Po lekcji chemii, kiedy zrobiły lekarstwo, poszły szybko do Info-chan, aby pokazała im nagranie z łazienek. Szybko okazało się, że to nie była PSU...tylko jakaś dziewczyna. Była ubrana w czarną bluzę z kapturem, granatowe spodnie, a reszty nie było widać. Nie było widać dokładnie, kogo morderczyni zabiła. Dziewczyny razem z Info-chan poszły do łazienki i zabrały toporki oraz nóż, żeby się obronić. -Najlepiej być cicho, żeby nas morderca nie usłyszał! Nie wiadomo, czy jeszcze się tam czai.-Wyszeptała Info-chan idąc z dziewczynami do łazienki na 1 piętrze, z której było słychać podejrzane krzyki i dźwięki.-Ale teraz ciii! Ani słowa! -Tak jest!-Krzyknęła Ayano wchodząc do łazienki. Dziewczyny podniosły swoje przedmioty do góry i zaczęły się rozglądać. Nikogo nie było w łazience, oprócz Oki, Ayano i Info-chan. Szybko włączyły latarki w telefonach i zaczęły przeszukiwać łazienkę. Info-chan stała przy wejściu do łazienki, aby patrzeć czy ktoś się zbliża. Oka i Ayano znalazły ciało, a było to ciało...Asu, czyli kapitanki pływackiej drużyny. Nie znalazły ciała nikogo więcej oprócz Asu. Kiedy dziewczyny skońzyły przeszukiwanie łazienki, postanowiły złapać mordercę. Zrobiły zdjęcie zwłok Asu i zaczęły szukać wskazówek. Pierwszą wskazówką, były ślady butów z krwi, które prowadziły do spalarni. Więcej śladów nie znalazły. -No to moje Yangirki bawią się w detektywów? Ciekawe...-Powiedziała bardzo przekonująco Info-chan. -Owszem, może pobawimy się w detektywów. Ale teraz czas zmienić delinkwentów. Ayano razem z Oką zaczęły zmieniać delinkwentów, którzy się zgodzili. -Zostało 7 osób. Git. -Super! Tyko dzisiaj mieliśmy zawody i niestety, zachorujemy. -Eh... No cóż. Oka, idziemy do domu. -Już. Dziewczyny pobiegły do domu. Zaczęły robić pełno rzeczy, które wydawały się im bez końca. -Oka, mam pytanie. -Jakie? -Czy ty się do mnie tak jakby, wprowadziła? -N-no t-tak. -Czemu? -Trudno by wyjaśniać...PSU rozwaliła mi chałupę. -JAK ONA MOGŁA?! Rozwalę jej chałupę tak samo! -O Jezu! Ale ty jesteś groźna! -No jestem jak niedźwiedź gryzzly. -Oh. Dziewczyny puściły sobie TVN, na którym leciał ,,Szpital". Dziewczyny wciągnęły się w oglądanie po pięciu minutach. -Oka, wiesz o tym? To są takie głupoty, a ja takie głupoty uwielbiam oglądać! -Jestem z tobą. Niech moc głupoty będzie z nami! -Z nami! -Z nami! -Czuję się trochę chora. A jak ty Oka? -Ze mną tak samo. -Niech moc choroby będzie z nami! -Z nami! -Z nami! -Oka, przynieś termometry. -Już się robi! PIĘĆ MINUT PÓŹNIEJ... -Ciekawe co leci na EskaTV. -Puszczaj! Posłuchamy sobie muzy! -O jest mój ulubiony kawałek! -Mój też! -Miiiiiii aa sooooofiiiijaaaaaaaaa! -Ayano, ty w przyszłości będziesz piosenkarką! Chcę być z tobą! -Nie wiem czemu, ale wzruszyłam się. -Best frjends forwer? -Forewer! Ayano z Oką przytulały się. Wzruszyły się. W tedy znowu usłyszały głosy duchów Budo i Taro. -Miii aa sofiiiiijaaaaa! Jesteście takie słoodkie, aż się płakać chce! -D-duch Taro i Budo?-Krzyknęła Oka. -Taak! Zróbcie mi zdjęcie, a nas zobaczycie. -Ale gdzie? -Na telewizor! Ayano zrobiła zdjęcie telewizorowi. Widać było na nim ducha Budo i Taro siedzących na telewizorze. -Wy chcecie nas nawiedzić? Proszę bardzo! Wolne mieszkanie. -Super! ŚRODA Ayano i Oka znowu były chore. Postanowiły uszyć laleczki voodoo Taro i Budo, aby chłopaki mogły je nawiedzić. -A więc podoba się? Ałaaa!-Krzyknęła Ayano. -Owszem! Są przeurocze! A nas w stu procentach przypominają!-Krzyknął Taro.-Budo, nawiedzamy! -Już się robi!-Powiedział Budo. -Jezu, ale oni są słodcy! Możemy teraz ich zabierać wszędzie!-Krzyknęła Oka schodząc ze schodów. -Fajnie! A teraz idzimy na fejsbuka! 'Rozdział 19' -No więc, wbijamy!-Krzyknęła Oka. -Pewnie jutro też będę mogła iść do szkoły. Ale w piątek nie.-Powiedziała smutna Ayano. -Czemu? -Przez tydzień mamy wolne od szkoły. -Oh. -To może pójdziemy gdzieś? -No, może. Na przykład na mój ogródek? -No, fajnie by było. Ayano razem z Oką zaczęły się wygłupiać. Budo w ciele lalki voodoo, tak jak Taro, też zaczęli. Dziewczyny zaczęły się bardzo dużo wygłupiać, aż dostały głupawki. Po jakimś czasie zagrały w Super Yandere 64. Budo i Taro nadal się wygłupiali. Aż w końcu, zrobili imprezę i zaprosili kilka dziewcząt. Pierwsza jak zwykle przyszła Musume. -No siemaaa! Znowu nuda z powodu choroby? Królowa balang już jest! -Fajnie! Przygotuj wszystko, co przyniosłaś!-Krzyknęła Oka. -Już się robi! Bez kuli disco nie ma bala...O Jezu, wy to same zrobiłyście?! To jest przeurocze! -Tak, my to same zrobiłyśmy! Oni się poruszają! W środku mają tylko watę! -Jezu, to trzeba sprawdzić! Jak się macie kochani? -My nie jesteśmy kochani, tylko strszne duchy Budo i Taro!-Krzyknął Taro jako lalka voodoo. -Ooo... ciekawe! Będę was nazywać! Taro nazwę Taruu a Budo nazwę Buduu! Fajne? -To jest...idealne imię!-Krzyknęła Ayano z łazienki. -No to super! Robimy imprezkę! Po chwili przyszła Saki i Kokona. -Siema! Przynieśliśmy Mountain Dev, Lays'y, Pepesi i te pe! -No fajnie! Ale znowu mamy tego za mało!-Krzyknął Taruu tańczący kankana na stole. -Dlaczego? -Bo paczka Leys'ów jest mała! -O cholera!-Krzyknęła Kokona. -Kokoszka, bądź tak dobra i idź do monopolowego!-Powiedziała Saki. -A czemu ty nie możesz?! Kokona, zostań tutaj!-Powiedziała Ayano wychodząc z łazienki. -N-no dobra... -No, a teraz Kokoszka ma nam przygotować trochę żarcia. -Czemu ja? -Bo masz największe cycki! -Ja pitole, totalna beznadzieja... -Słyszę cię!-Krzyknął Taruu, który był nagrywany przez Musume. -Chwila moment...Nie widziałam jeszcze tych dwóch...Jezu, ale oni są słodcy! -No fajnie! Odkryłaś Amerykę! -Wiem! A teraz Kokoszka idzie robić parówkowe ośmiorniczki! -Fajnie! Tylko że ja teraz jestem duszą która nie może żreć, a więc nie spróbuję, jaką Kokoszka jest kucharką. -Ej, ja też umię gotować!-Krzyknęła zawieszając lampę Ayano. -Fajnie, kiedyś upiekłaś mi takie pyszne ciasto, że miałem niebo w gębie! -Oh, dzięk-kuję. -Może puszczę jakąś muzę? Wybieram pierwsza, bo ja królową balang jestem!-Krzyknęła Musume huśtając się na lampie disco. -Dobra, puszaczaj. A jaka to będzie?-Wykrztusiła z siebie Ayano zdejmując Musume z lampy. -Szósty dzień tygodnia! -Ja rozpalona jak pochodnia! -Nie chcę mi się tego kończyć! Ale piosenka zajebista! -Wiem o tym! Ale ja wybieram druga! -A jaka! Królowa balang musi wiedzieć! -''Mia sofia'', a potem troszkę Hatsune Miku i innych vocaloidów! -Spoko! TYMCZASEM U SAKI... -Jezu, ile tego! -O cześć Saki! Teraz ty nosisz Leys'y? Gdzie Kokoszka?-Zapytała się Info-chan Saki -W dupie u murzyna! -Saki, ja wiem że ona jest na imprezie! -Ja też wiem! Też wiem, że Oka i Ayano zrobili dwie laleczki voodoo z wyglądem Taro i Budo i nazwali je Taruu i Buduu. -Też wiem. Zrobiły im zdjęcie. -No to pomóc ci z tymi Leys'ami? -Nie trzeba!! A wiesz, kogoś mi przypominasz! -Kogo? -Yui Rio! -Gdybyś wiedziała, to Yui idzie na imprezę w sukience w kolorze intensywnego różu. -A skąd ty to wiesz? -Informacje o uczniach to moje hobby. -Okej. A moje hobby to śpiewanie. -Super. Powinnaś się zapisać do klubu muzycznego. -Ale na razie nie planuję. Dziewczyny szły do domu Ayano szybkim tępem. Po chwili zjawiły się na imprezie. -Jestem Info-chan! Wiem, że Mei Mio nie przyjdzie! -No wow! Mei nie została zaproszona! A ja jestem Taruu w stroju lalki voodoo -Oh...znowu mi się musiało w głowie poprzewracać. 'Rozdział 20' CZWARTEK Ayano czuła się już lepiej. Szybko zabrała Taruu i Buduu do szkoły, ale Oka nadal była chora. Buduu postanowił zostać w domu, aby zająć się Oką. Ayano szybko poszła do szkoły, a w kieszeni miała schowanego Taruu. Ayano biegła bardzo szybko, że mogła nawet zrobić 8 kółek, podczas biegu coopera. Niestety, ale Ayano zrobiła wtedy 6 kółek. Po pięciu minutach, dziewczyna była już przy planie lekcji. -Co mamy pierwsze? Chemia! No to zajebiście!-Krzyknęła zdyszana Ayano. -Boże, pewnie znowu będziesz chora! Oka pójdzie do szkoły w piątek, a ty se w łóżku leżysz!-Krzyknął Taruu. -Bo tak będzie! Wskakuj na ramię. -Nie umię się wspinać! -Jak chcesz, mogę cię dać do śmieci, tam gdzie jest twoje miejsce! -Okej, już! Ayano poszła do tej samej łazienki, w której została zabita Asu. Jedynie co zobaczyła, to krew leżąca na podłodze i na ścianie. Ayano doszła do wniosku, że jak zgłosi to Nauczcielce, ona jej nie uwierzy, ponieważ w łazience zawsze jest ciemno i trudno zauważyć jaką kolwiek ciecz. Wyszła po chwili z łazienki. Ayano szybko poszłą poprosić Osoro (liderkę bandy delinkwentów) o pozwolenie o przemianę. -No dobra! Ale pod jednym warunkiem! Przyniesiesz mi więcej bandaży, żebym mogła wyglądać straszniej! -No dobra! Zrobię to! Ayano szybko poszła do gabinetu pielęgniarki. Pielęgniarki akurat nie było, więc Ayano mogła wziąść bez problemu bandaże. Szybko zabrała je i dała Osoro. -No fajnie! Nie wiedziałam, że taka głupota stanie się zajebista! Dziękuję serdecznie! -Nie ma sprawy, ale ja muszę już iść. -Spoko. -Boże, czemu ja uważałam, że ta dziewoja jest taka je*****a? A tu okazuje się, że jest zajebista! Już lubię ją! Jak jej na imię? Aya, Aya-co? Nieważne!-Pomyślała Osoro. Po chwili zadzwonił dzwonek na lekcję chemii. Ayano szła tak zwanym "Marszo-biegiem". Szła tak szybko, że Taruu spadł z jej ramienia. Ayano wróciła, żeby go zabrać. Po chwili Ayano wylądowała w klasie. Włożyła Taruu do swojej skrytki w ławce, aby zacząć zajęcia. -No dobra, sprawdzamy obecność! Numer 1 jest? -Jest! -2? -Jest? -I cała reszta jest? -Jest, oprócz Oki! -Okej, no to zabieramy się do pracy. -A co dzisiaj jest? -Dzisiaj będziemy robili chemiczne bronie...wiecie na kogo. -Na kogo? -Na Biebera, dupku! -Pani nie ma prawa tak się odzywać! -Mam! No już, robimy te bronie, bo inaczej będzie WF i test coopera! -No dobra! Kiedy lekcja się skończyła, wszyscy wiebiegli na korytarz. Ayano szła swoim "Maeszo-biegiem" do szatni. Taruu zostawiła w szafce. -Dlaczego chcesz mnie tu zostawić?-Powiedział zasmucony Taruu. -No bo niestety, będzie bieg na czas. Możesz mi wypaść. -Oh, szkoda. Ayano pocałowała Taruu w policzek, schowała go i wyszła. Po godzinie wróciła, bo kaszlała i miała gorączkę. Trenerka postanowiła, że Ayano nie może chodzić na WF razem z Oką, bo dziewczyny po lekcji wychownia fizycznego zawsze chorowały. Dziewczyny będą chodzić w tym czasie do biblioteki lub do klubów. Ayano szybko poszła do pielęgniarki z Taruu, aby móc się do niego przytulić. Spędziła tam całą lekcję. Po chwili poszła do domu. W domu, Ayano nie czuła się dobrze i chciało jej się wymiotować. Oka w tym czasie czuła się dobrze i zrobiła sobie i Ayano kisiel jabłkowy. -Jak w szkole?-Zapytał się Buduu. -Nawet nie pytaj! Chce mi się rzygać. Oka, leć po miskę i jeszcze jedno. Kiedy będzie WF, masz iść do klubu lub do biblioteki.-Wymamrotała Ayano.-Ja umieram! Postawcie mi najlepsze znicze. -Czemu?-Spytała się Oka. -Ponieważ byłyśmy chore po tym zasranym WFie. Akurat był dzisiaj bieg na czas. Żałuję, że jestem chora, bo mogłam bym przyjść jutro do szkoły i udusić PSU. -Ja też. Jak ciebie nie ma...to mnie też! -Okej. Taruu i Buduu mają mi obiecać, że nigdzie mi nie spieprzą z domu. -Obiecujemy! Będziemy zawsze przy was. Czy w chorobie, czy w zdrowiu, czy nawet w szpitalu, albo i nawet przy śmierci! -Fajnie, że mnie słuchacie! A teraz zabierzcie mnie na górę, bo umieram! Ayano wykrzyknęła ostatnie zdanie i zasnęła. 'Rozdział 21' -Jezu, jaki śpioszek! Aż się miło na to patrzy!-Krzyknął Buduu latający po pokoju jak ćma.-Oka, przynieś rosół! Znowu mamy nagły wypadek! A już jest w pół do jedenastej! -Dajcie dziewczynie się wyspać! Jest chora, a wy se latajcie po tym pokoju, bo jej to nie przeszkadza.-Krzyknęła Oka z dołu robiąc chińską zupkę. -Ale ona śpi już jakieś 15 godzin! Ja sam nawet takiego rekordu w graniu na komputerze nie miałem! -Jezus! Bądzcie cicho, bo was do śmieci wsadzę! -Okej! Będziemy cicho i głośno! -Ja pierrrr...bo zaraz zrobię wam szkołę domową! -Co nas to obchodzi! I tak zwiejemy na dwór. -Ale ja was szukać nie będę. -I tak wrócimy sami! -Dobra! Możemy wam rozwalić te ciałka i będziecie chodzić w portrecie Biebera, zgoda?! -Okej, będziemy cicho! -No i mam taką nadzieję.-Krzyknęła Oka z łazienki.-Bieber zawsze działa!-Pomyślała. -Aaachh...No siemka! Co u was? Która godzina?-Przywitała się budząc Ayano. -No siema. U nas okej. Jest w pół do jedenastej.-Przywitał się Taruu. -W pół do jedenastej! Do szkoły won! -Nie ma mowy! Jesteś chora, my też! -Jakoś nie widać! Buduu lata jak postrzelony po pokoju! -Bo on ma taką gorączkę, o nazwie Głupawka. -Widać! Buduu uspokój się! Będzie piwko, bo zawsze jak jesteśmy chore, to urządzamy balangę! -PIWKOOO?! Już! Co mam robić!-Osłupiał Buduu. -Uspokoić się i zająć się na przykład jedzeniem makaronu zupki chińskiej. -Lece! -Ale z Oką! -Lece! -To chodź Taruu. Pewnie uwielbiasz zupkę chińską! Ja uwielbiam jeść ten makaron! Pycha! -Też uwielbiam! Tylko ja jestem już duszą, która nie ma żołądka, więc nie mogę zjeść.-Odpowiedział Taruu ze smutkiem.-Ale nadal nie mogę zapomnieć tego ciasta, które mi upiekłaś! Miałem niebo w gębie, a mój zdrowy kloc był...yyyy...zdrowy, ale go nie jadłem. -Eeee...aha... -A dzisiaj robicie balangę? Bo zawsze jak jesteście chore, jest balanga! -Robimy! Jest choroba, jest balanga! -Fajnie! Po kilku godzinach... Ayano razem z Oką przygotowywały imprezę. Taruu i Buduu pomagali im w tym trochę. Zajmowali się bardziej wygłupianiem, niż przygotowaniem imprezy. Oka nie wytrzymała z wygłupiającymi się kolegami po jakimś czasie, więc zabrała ich do pokoju Ayano, aby pograli sobie w jakąś grę, ale zabroniła im ściągania nowych. -Słuchajcie! Działacie mi powoli na nerwy! Jeżeli nie chcecie pomagać, to zagrajcie w coś na kompie Ayano, ale nie ściągajcie żadnych nowych gier, ani nie przeglądajcie żadnych dokumentów Ayano i to podobne! Jasne? -Dobra! Ale my chcemy pomagać! Tylko Buduu zaraził mnie swoją głupawką!-Krzyknął lekko zezłoszczony Taruu. -Jak Buduu się nudzi, to niech pogra w coś, lub lata po pokoju jak postrzelony! Jak ci ta głupawka minie, to wtedy do nas przyjdź! -No dobrze. Polatam i przyjdę.-Powiedział smutno Buduu. -No to gratuluję. Powiem ci, kiedy się zacznie. -Spoko. Oka razem z Taruu zeszli na dół. Ayano wzywała już Musume. Po chwili Musume była już przy drzwiach. -No wiitam! Znowu imprezka z tymi słodkimi maskotkami? Przyniosłam piwko! Coś, czego jeszcze nie było! -Yyy...Tościk, proszę cię, bądź cicho, bo zaraz lider pijaków tu zejdzie!-Szepnęła Ayano.-Ja nie chcę tego pić. -O Boże, mamy tu pannę pożądnicką! Niechcesz pić? Jak wolisz! -No dobra! A teraz przygotowujemy Imprezkę z Tościkiem. Jak zwykle przyszli te same osoby. Czyli Saki, Kokona, Info-chan, Yui Rio i Musume. O godzinie 17 rozpoczęła się zabawa. Ayano bawiła się z Taruu w podpieranie ściany. Zauważyła również, że Oka zaczęła pić. Podeszła do niej. -Oka, od kiedy ty pijesz? -Nie piję, ale chcę spróbować. -Ja nie chcę próbować. -No dobra. Oka zchlała się tak bardzo, że zaczęła tańczyć na kanapie. Po chwili zemdlała. Ayano zaniosła ją do łóżka i zaczęła sprzątać po imprezie. SOBOTA Oka obudziła się z kacem. Nie czuła się dobrze i wymiotowała. Cały dzień siedziała w łóżku. -A więc, już wiesz jaki jest efekt uboczny po wypiciu tego gówna, którym jest alkochol. -No wiem...a teraz sio! -Czemu mam stąd iść? -Bo nie chcę na ciebie rzygnąć! -To ja lece po parasol! 'Rozdział 22 (Koniec)' CAŁY TYDZIEŃ PÓŹNIEJ, PONIEDZIAŁEK Ayano razem z Oką szybko szykowały się do szkoły i zabrały ze sobą wszystkie bronie, jakie mogły wziąść i zabrały Taruu i Buduu do swoich teczek. Dziewczny biegły jeszcze szybciej, niż na zawodach, na których nie miały być. Podczas biegania do szkoły znowu nastąpił wielki wybuch i Ayano przez niego nie tylko pogorszył się stan jej lewego oka, ale straciła również lewą rękę. Oka straciła prawe oko. Dziewczyny szybko pobiegły do pielęgniarki, aby dała im coś na rany. Dziewczyny przygotowywały się do walki pomiędzy PSU a nimi. Jak dobrze wiedzieli, PSU zaatakuje po szkole. -No w końcu jesteście! Nie możemy się doczekać, aż ta zasrana Megami przyjdzie!-Krzyknęła Saki. -Kto to ta Megami?-Zapytała się Ayano. -PSU. Dzisiaj będzie atakować, Info-chan nam powiedziała. -Aha. Ale nie zmieniliśmy wszystkich! Zostało sześć osób! -Ale mamy dzisiaj wiele przerw! Dużo lekcji, więc macie pełno czasu! -Super! Pewnie nowe lekcje, których nie mieliśmy. -Czyli będzie tak jak w podstawówce. Dramat. -W podstawówce nie zdawałaś matury, więc myśl. -No to chodźcie do planu lekcji, chcę wiedzieć co mamy. Ayano razem z Oką i Saki poszły do planu lekcji. Dziewczny nie przejmowały się atakiem PSU, bo wiedziały, żę dziewczyny sobie z nią poradzą. Ayano według planu, szybko poszła na zajęcia. -A więc teraz pierwszą mamy plastykę! Fajowo! Kocham malować!-Krzyknęła na cały korytarz Ayano. -No fajowo. Ale pamiętaj, Mary zaatakuje po szkole!-Odpowiedziała jej Oka dyskretniej. -Wiem, wiem. Idziemy zmieniać ludzi, bo ja już chcę ją udusić! Ayano z Oką poszły razem z Buduu i Taruu zmieniać ludzi w normalnych ludzi. Zmieniły sześć osób i poszły szybko na zajęcia plastyczne. -Okej kochani. Nazywam się Kumiko Aizawa i będę prowadzić lekcję plastyki. Dzisiaj, będziemy rysować coś o miłości.-Przedstawiła się nauczycielka. -O miłości?-Krzyknął z tyłu Buduu. -Tak, o miłości. A więc, bierzemy ołóweczki i szkicujemy! Ayano długo się zastanawiała, co narysować. Widziała jak Oka szkicuje scenę pocałunku z anime ,,Corpse Party". Ayano nie chciała rysować tego samego, bo Pani Kumiko mogła to uznać za ,,ściąganie". Ayano po jakimś czasie pogadała z Taruu i zaczęła szkicować dwie połówki serca, na lewej była jakaś dziewczyna, a na prawej był jakiś chłopak, który chciał tamtą dziewczynę pocieszyć. -Oh, Ayano! Ładnie, ale... co dokładnie przedstawia ten rysunek? Bo ja nie rozumiem.-Spytała się pani Kumiko. -Mój rysunek? Oh, on przedstawia moją miłość, która zdarzyła się naprawdę. W przypadku Oki, też taka była. Ta dziewczyna to ja lub Oka, która opłakuje...swoją drugą połówkę po śmierci. A ten chłopak...to dusza Taro lub Budo. Oni teraz nie żyją, ale potrafią tam żyć...jako duchy. Od razu powiem, że chłopaki umarli przez wybuch. Taro należał do mnie, a Budo do Oki. Teraz łatwo nam się z tym pogodzić, bo uszyliśmy lalki voodoo z ich wyglądami i one zostały przez nich nawiedzone. Czyli mogą się poruszać, latać i mówić.-Powiedziała przed całą klasą Ayano. -Boże...ale to smutne, aż się wzruszyłam. -Ale pani i tak musi wytrzeć tą kałużę, którą zrobiła. -Ja pitole! -Co pani powiedziała?! -Ja pitole! A nie słychać. -Zaczynam już panią lubić. -A dodatkowo, kto jest odpowiedzialny z ten wybuch? -Megami jakaś tam, czyli przewodnicząca samorządu uczniowskiego. Dzisiaj ma zamiar mnie zabić, ale ja wiem, że się zemszczę i ta zemsta się uda! -Jak się zemścisz na niej? -Oczywiście, że będę się bronić! A co z nią zrobię? Mam ją przykłuć do słupa na cały tydzień? -Najlepszą metodą jest zabójstwo. Nie lubię Megami, zawsze coś popsuje. Jak już zabiła twoją miłość, to ona na dożywocie do więzienia powinna iść! A teraz klasa zajmuje się rysowaniem! Już, już, już! Nauczcielka przez pięć minut chodziła po klasie, a potem usiadła. Wszyscy co skończyli, mogli pójść do biurka po ocenę. Pierwsza poszła Oka, a druga poszła Ayano. Po nich byli jeszcze Ryuto, Hayato, Riku i Ryusei. -Ryuto, Hayato i Riku! Czemu macie takie same prace, co Ayano, Oka i Ryusei?!-Krzyknęła na całą szkołę pani Kumiko. -Bo my nie jesteśmy pomysłowi! Nie mamy myśli! My poprostu ściągamy! Ściągamy! Ściągamy!-Wykrztusili z siebie Ryuto, Hayato i Riku. -Ściągacie, to chyba majtki!-Krzyknęła z tyłu Oka. Cała klasa wybuchła śmiechem. Pani Kumiko też. Dzwonek. Była teraz lekcja WF-u. Dziewczyny poszły do klubów, bo nie mogły ćwiczyć. Zajmowały się rozmową i rysowaniem. Przez całą lekcje gadały i rysowały. Po lekcji szybko poszly do planu, zobaczyć co mają. -Chemia! No to zajebiście! Zrobimy lekarstwa!-Krzyknęła Oka. Dziewczyny szybko popędziły do pracowni naukowej. Przed pracownią zjadały drugie śniadanie. Oce się nie chciało jeść, ale Ayano ją zmusiła. -Oka, zjedz to, proszę cię. -Nie chcę mi się. -Oka, wpier****j, bo nie będziesz miała siły udusić PSU. -A z czym jest ta kanapka? -Z pasztetem firmy ,,zajebisty". Oka zjadła jeden kęs. -Ayano! To jest zajebiste! -Tak jak firma mówi, to jest zajebisty pasztet, czyli zajebiście smaczny. -Szkoda, nie mogę, ale chciał bym, go zjeść.-Krzyknął Taruu. Dzwonek. Dziewczyny szybko popędziły do pracowni. Kiedy lekcja się skończyła, znowu szybko popędziły do planu, potem pod klasę do j. Japońskiego i zmienić ostatnie trzy osoby. Po lekcjach dziewczyny szykowały się do walki. Nikt nie widział ich takich podekscytowanych. Ayano dała strzykawkę Kokonie, a Buduu i Taruu dały Saki. Wszyscy nie mogli się doczekać aż zobaczą śmierć PSU. Ayano zaczęła się śmiać jak psychopatka, przez co wszyscy się przerazili. -Wow, Ayano zawsze wygląda słodko, nawet jako psychopatka.-Powiedział szeptem do ucha Oki Taruu. PSU zaczęła się wciskać przez wszystkich z toporkiem. Wszyscy się ucieszyli. Ayano trzymała w prawej ręce piłę tarczową. -Hahaa! Jak chcesz mnie pokonać bez lewej ręki?!-Krzyknęła Megami. -Bo gdybyś nie wiedziała, to ja w domu, mam kluczem Okę, Taruu i Buduu. Jestem w stu procentach pewna, że jestem o milion razy silniejsza bez oka i ręki od ciebie!-Krzyknęła zdenerwowana Ayano. -Dobra, usprawnijmy grę. Masz toporek. A teraz umowa. Jak ja wygram walkę, Taruu jest mój! Stoi? -Stoi! A jak przegrasz, to ja zostaję przewodniczącą samorządu uczniowskiego! Stoi? -Stoi! Walka!!! Niech cię w piekle usmażą!!!!! -To niech ciebie usmażą!!!!!!! Dziewczyny zaczęły się bić toporkami nawzajem. Ayano odało się odciąć rękę Megami, ale Megami i tak się nie poddawała. Dziewczyny upuściły toporki i zrobiły walkę na noże. Dziewczyny zaczęły się nawzajem dźgać w ręce i nogi. Po chwili jedna z dziewczyn umarła, a była to Megami. Megami przed śmiercią rozpruła nożem rajstopy i rękawiczki Ayano i umierając dotknęła ją rękę bez rękawiczki. Ayano zaczęła się powoli zmieniać w Taro. I dokładnie w ostatnim momencie Kokona nabrała odwagi i wstrzygła całą zawartość lekarstwa w strzykawce. Ayano została później taka sama. Wszyscy klaskali i nieśli Ayano. Lecz po wyjściu za teren szkoły, wszyscy zniknęli. Wszyscy, dosłownie wszyscy. Ayano nadal szła na przód, do jakiegoś światła, a kiedy otworzyła drzwi tego światła i do niego weszła, nagle... Ayano obudziła się w szpitalu. Słychać było głosy Taro, Budo, Oki, Kokony i Saki. Była tam jeszcze Info-chan. -Nie! Tak nie może być! Ja ją kocham! Ja wieżę, że ona się obudzi ze śpiączki!-Szlochał Taro. -Taro, będzie dobrze! Wszyscy wieżymy, że ona się obudzi. Ona musi się obudzić!-Starała się pocieszyć Oka Taro. -Gdzie...ja...jestem?-Wymamrotała budząc się Ayano. -Ayano! Udało się!! Jezu, a ja już myślałem, że się nie obudzisz!-Płakał ze szczęścia Taro. -Chwila, kim wy jesteście? T-Taro? Kokona? Oka? Budo? To wy? I jeszcze to ty Saki? I Info-chan? -Tak, to my! -Boże, już sobie wszystko przypominam! A ja już myślałam, że ty Taro i Budo jesteście tylko w wersji laleczki voodoo! -W wersji czego?! -Nie ważne! Miałam taki poje***y sen! -Cieszymy się bardzo, że się obudziłaś. Może jak cię wypiszą ze szpitala, to pójdziemy na lody?-Uradowała się Oka. -No jasne!-Krzyknęła Info-chan. -Mam dla was dobre wieści! Już możecie iść na te lody!-Powiedziała uradowana pielęgniarka. -Fajnie!-Krzyknęła Ayano. Ayano z przyjaciółmi poszła na lody. Niestety, kasjerka pomyliła zamówienia Ayano, a Ayano zamówiła truskawkowe, a dostała poziomkowe. Info-chan zamawiała malinowe, a dostała truskawkowe. Taro zamówił poziomkowe, a dostał malinowe, a Saki i Kokona zamówiły jagodowe i czekoladowe, a dostały gumę balonową i waniliowe. Potem poszli z pomylonymi lodami na imprezę, zorganizowaną przez Musume i bawili się cały dzień. THE END. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Fanon